Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Hay un gran certamen en el que participaran las mejores y mas bonitas kunoichis de Konoha, pero... Neji Hyuga sabe quien puede ganarles a todas ellas. Hyugacest NejiHina!CAP 13 final!
1. INSCRIPCIONES Y LA GRAN IDEA DE NEJI

_**HOLA!!**_** ESTE es mi primer fic de Naruto y es un Hyugacest, en otras palabras, un NejixHinata, mi pareja favorita…**

**Naruto no me pertenece, (pero ojala Neji si me perteneciera)**

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**INSCRIPCIONES Y LA GRAN IDEA DE NEJI**_

_GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA_

_A todas las jóvenes ninjas de Konoha_

_¿Tienes algún talento? ¿Todos dicen que eres bonita? ¿Eres una gran kunoichi?_

_Te invitamos a participar!! _

_Requisitos_

_-Estar graduada en la academia ninja de Konoha._

_-Disponibilidad de horarios para ensayos y entrevistas con los jueces_

_-no tener misiones pendientes, individuales o en equipo (hablar de esto con su sensei correspondiente)_

_-edad mínima permitida 16 años cumplidos._

_Etapas_

_-Presentación_

_-Prueba de conocimiento general_

_-prueba en traje de baño_

_-deporte (voleibol, futbol, etc.)_

_-Prueba en traje de noche_

_-batalla ninja (torneo)_

_-concurso de talento_

_Interesadas inscribirse en la oficina de Tsunade-sama con los jueces del evento_

_Atte. Comité de organización (jueces también) Kakashi, Kurenai, y Anko._

-Mmmm-el joven ninja leyó de principio a fin el letrero pegado en el muro de una tienda, afianzó bien su mochila a su espalda y continuó su camino tranquilamente. Era una linda mañana de primavera en KONOHA. Los cerezos estaban en flor y los pájaros cantaban alegremente. Aquel joven ninja, de largo cabello castaño, ojos blanquecinos de mirada profunda y apariencia fuerte, caminaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar. Pero en el fondo iba algo pensativo. Concurso señorita Konoha. A estas alturas, Lee y Gai sensei ya debían haber inscrito a Ten-ten. Sakura e Ino siempre participaban en certámenes así que seguro ya se habían inscrito también. Y seguro había muchas otras lindas chicas que se inscribirían pero…

Su mente de pronto atrajo la imagen de cierta jovencita, una gran kunoichi también, bonita, graciosa, ¿Por qué no ella? Pero, no, pensó luego, Hinata-sama es muy tímida, jamás se ha inscrito en un certamen. Hanabi-sama la había querido convencer varias veces de que participara en algún concurso pero ella siempre se negaba, ¿Por qué seria diferente ahora?

_Aunque, he estado entrenando muy duro con ella, tal vez pueda convencerla, después de todo, servirá para aumentar su confianza y probar sus habilidades como ninja frente a todas las otras concursantes. Tal vez, con estos argumentos (y con algo de poder de convencimiento de mi parte) logre convencerla._

Siguió caminando, maquinando la idea en su cabeza, y finalmente, llegó a la entrada de la gran mansión. Tocó la aldaba u n par de veces y salió a recibirlo una chica algo parecida a el

-Buenas tardes, Neji oni-san- Hanabi sonrió y se aparto para dejar pasar a Neji.

-Buenas tardes, Hanabi-sama- Neji hizo una ligera inclinación, y quitándose los zapatos entró en la casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? Preguntó Hanabi ayudándole con la mochila, la cual colocó dentro de un ropero.

- pues, bien, creo. Oye, ¿donde esta Hinata-sama?

- En el patio, ya sabes, atendiendo sus amadas flores.

Sin más, Neji se lanzó al patio, era enorme, grandes y hermosas plantas, flores, uno que otro árbol. Finalmente encontró a Hinata, sentada al lado de un rosal, oliendo una de sus flores.

Al ver a Neji, Hinata se puso de pie, con una ligera inclinación lo saludó

-buenas tardes, oni-san…

-buenas tardes, Hinata-sama, este, hay algo que quiero preguntarle…

-¿si? Dime…- Neji tomó asiento al lado de ella y pensó como decírselo.

-Pues, verá, no sé si ya sabe que hay un concurso, un certamen para las jóvenes de Konoha…

-si, lo sé oni-san, Kurenai sensei me hablo de eso hace algunos días…

-pues me preguntaba… ¿a usted no le gustaría participar?

Hinata se quedó callada un rato, luego se puso de pie, y esbozando una bella sonrisa, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba una regadera para darle agua al rosal.

-Lo siento, oni-san, pero, etto, yo no estoy para esas cosas.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-porque…no sé pero, siento que yo no podría…con la presión de un concurso como ese…participaran las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, también las mas bonitas y…etto… yo no…

-Usted debería saber que es mas bonita que todas ellas…-Neji se sonrojó, pero, ya qué, ya lo había dicho- y mas fuerte, inteligente y talentosa… si se esfuerza puede ganar, además, servirá para reafirmar su entrenamiento, su auto confianza y su superioridad al lado de las otras que participen….

Hinata se sonrojó ante el apasionado apoyo de Neji, puso la regadera en el piso y pensó un poco. Ella en un certamen. Tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba. Además, su oni-san y su hermana Hanabi estarían apoyándola…

-Bien, creo, etto, oni-san, me convenciste, participaré!!

Neji sonrió…

-Bueno, después de la cena iré a inscribirla al la oficina de Tsunade-sama- dijo Neji, dirigiéndose hacia la casa otra vez….

- y en la cena le diremos a papá del concurso!!- agregó Hinata cuando Neji cruzó la puerta de la entrada. Este se estremeció y continuó su camino como si nada, pero…

_¡¡Hiashi-sama!! Me olvidé de él, y ahora qué, me hará trisas si se entera de que metí a Hinata-sama en esto….tranquilo, Neji, mantén la sangre fría, Hiashi-sama no tiene por que enojarse, además, siempre puedes usar el sexi-no jutsu que te enseñó Naruto…No!! ¿En que estoy pensando? Bueno, si le explico como se lo expliqué a ella, tal vez comprenda, si, eso haré._

Neji se encerró en su habitación, como era su costumbre, hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando oyó el grito de Hanabi desde la cocina, supo que había llegado la hora. Su hora.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata ye estaban sentados. Respiró profundamente y se concentró en su plato. Hinata le hizo una seña. Neji se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Hiashi…

-Hiashi-sama, tengo algo que decirle…_me vio raro, esto se pone feo, no Neji, cálmate, es solo tu tío, no te comerá…o si?_

_-_¿de que se trata? e_stá nervioso ,¿Qué le pasa? No creerá que me lo voy a comer, o si?_

-pues verá, yo…inscribiré a su hija en el certamen señorita Konoha!!

Hiashi se quedó sorprendido. Vio a Hanabi, luego a Hinata, luego a su sobrino- _estoy perdido, esta pensando como matarme, seguro seré la cena de mañana…-_ se puso rojo, luego azul (¿azul?) y tomó aire…

-Neji Hyuga…es la idea mas…-_preparados…listos…adiós mundo cruel…-¡_maravillosa que has tenido en tu vida!!

Todos:¿O.O?

-EN serio!! Siempre he sabido que Hinata es tan bella como lo fue mi esposa…mí amada esposa….-todos:O.o

-HINATA!! Es tiempo de que el mundo vea tu grandeza!!- Con un dedo apuntando al cielo como Gai-sensei- tú eres la flor más bella de KONOHA!!- luego tomo a Hinata de las manos, la miro a los ojos y de los de el empezaron a salir lagrimitas- se que tu lo lograras hija….snif…

-bueno papá, ya esta bien, deja de hacer eso o Hinata se va arrepentir…-Hanabi tomó del brazo a su padre y lo llevó a la puerta- ven, vamos a que duermas tu siesta…

-no tengo sueño…

-SI TIENES….suerte ;)- Hanabi y Hiashi desaparecieron tras la puerta. Hinata tenia cara de traumada, pero Neji se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente, y le sonrió…

-voy a inscribirte, ¿no te arrepientes, verdad?

-no, oni-san, estoy bien….

Con esto, Neji salió de la casa y fue a la oficina de Tsunade.

-buenas noches- Neji entró en la oficina…

-Buenas noches- respondieron a un tiempo tres voces… Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko, tras la mesa de inscripciones…

- Vengo a …inscribir a alguien al concurso…

-¿a quien?- interrogó Anko, curiosa ya que no era normal ver al chico Hyuga en esos asuntos.

- vengo a inscribir a Hinata .

Todos miraron a Neji sorprendidos, pero Kurenai le hablo firmemente

-Neji, esta broma es de muy mal gusto, conozco a Hinata y se que ella no se inscribiría en un certamen…nunca creí que alguien serio como tu fuera a….

-pero no es una broma…ella aceptó inscribirse, si no me creen puedo traerla ahora…

- No es necesario- intervino Anko, pero Kurenai se negaba a creer…

-Bueno, dejemos al muchacho- dijo finalmente Kakashi- además, Hinata es muy bonita, vale la pena que participe…acércate Neji- el muchacho obedeció.

- Nombre completo de la solicitante…

-Hinata Hyuga

-edad…

-17 años.

-escolaridad y nivel ninja…

-Graduada de la academia Ninja de Konoha, actualmente entrena en las antiguas artes Ninja de los Hyuga y asiste a las misiones correspondientes con su equipo.

-Familia cercana…

-Hiashi Hyuga, padre, Hanabi Hyuga, hermana menor… Neji Hyuga, primo.

-¿medidas?

Neji se puso de todas la tonalidades de rojo que solo se habían visto en Hinata, luego un poco azul, luego morado y finalmente tuvo que sujetar su nariz, ya que sintió que iba a sangrar.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, no es para tanto…es..Es…una broma- Kakashi se quería atacar de la risa pero la cara de Anko y la de Kurenai parecían decirle "otra mas y te ponemos en una sartén"

Neji se calmó...

-Bien…-Kurenai tomo una hoja y la selló- este es el comprobante de la inscripción…solo fírmalo y que Hinata también lo firme…sabes, tienes suerte, esta era el ultimo día de inscripciones y ya íbamos a cerrar… bueno, Hinata debe estar aquí mañana, a las 8, con su comprobante firmado…

-de acuerdo. – Neji se dirigió a la puerta- gracias- finalmente salió, pero Kurenai se quedo pensando si debió confiar en aquel muchacho…

-Hinata-sama…

-Neji oni-san…

- Ya está inscrita al concurso Señorita Konoha…

CONTINUARÁ…..

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo…**

**Reviews? XD**

**Atte. LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs**


	2. LA PRESENTACION DE LAS PARTICIPANTES

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**PRESENTACION DE LAS PARTICIPANTES**_

-Neji-onisan?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy algo…nerviosa.

Neji y Hinata caminaban rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Neji se detuvo y miró a Hinata. Se veía algo de seriedad en su rostro, pero luego sonrió y siguió su camino.

-No tienes porque estar nerviosa. Nos tienes a mi y a tu hermana apoyándote, todo saldrá bien, y quien sabe, tal vez, te diviertas un poco.

Hinata siguió caminando atrás de Neji, pero seguía un poco asustada. Toda la noche se había preguntado, ¿Cómo fue que Neji la convenció de participar? ¿y si mejor corria rápido de ese lugar y se ocultaba en el bosque? :s

Pero, no, Neji oni-san tenia confianza en ella y ella simplemente no podía defraudarlo…. Aunque en el proceso tuviera que participar en un certamen….maldita timidez u.u°.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage… que por cierto esa mañana estaba llena de chicas, y uno que otro chico. Neji le dio un empujoncito a Hinata para que se animara a pasar, esta camino lentamente mirando hacia todos lados… Sakura e Ino!! ¡que bueno! Si ellas estaban ahí ella no estaría tan asustada…

-¡Hinata-chan!- Sakura estaba algo sorprendida…¿Qué hacia Hinata allí? Ino no dijo nada, pero Sakura empezó a acosar a la pobre de Hinata con preguntas inoportunas…. Que si entraba por algún chico, que si ya se le había quitado lo tímido, que si tenia ganas de exhibirse ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas? Neji, que había observado esto de lejos, estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero la voz de Anko retumbo de pronto en todo el lugar….

-¡¡Chicas, orden!! ¡¡siéntense!!

La oficina estaba llena de sillas, llevadas allí debido a la ocasión, así que cada una de las chicas tomó un lugar y esperaron…

-Como sabrán…- comenzó Kurenai sensei- están aquí por el concurso señorita Konoha…

-Muchas de ustedes están aquí…- continuó Anko- por que creen que ser bonita basta…- discretamente miró a Sakura- pero este certamen es diferente a lo que están acostumbradas la mayoría de las personas…

-Esta competencia mezcla lo mejor de lo mejor…- Kurenai caminaba por la sala mientras continuaba la explicación- belleza, fuerza, inteligencia, valores y buenos sentimientos….solo quien demuestre todo esto será la ganadora…

En eso Kakashi hizo su aparición, con un libro en su mano. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que era su turno de hablar ¬¬ Kurenai se acercó a el y lo pellizcó.

-¡Aauch! ¡oye tu que te….?- las chicas lo miraban fijamente así que Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba quedando en ridículo…

-Ah! Si claro, ejem, ejem… bueno pues como saben, por los carteles que pegamos por toda la aldea, hoy es la presentación. Un gran evento en el que cada una de ustedes, pasara al frente y nos hablara de su vida, de sus gustos, hobbies, etc… será esta tarde y deberán venir vestidas de gala- una vez que termino de decir esto, Kakashi salió del lugar, aun con su libro en la mano, sin dejar de leer y con corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza.

-u.u bueno, como dijo Kakashi…ah! Además de preferencia deben venir acompañadas de algún muchacho, de preferencia guapo n.n…ejem, ejem, que también deberá venir vestido de gala, debido a que es no de los momentos mas importantes de esta competencia- Anko resueltamente terminó la explicación…acto seguido salió por el mismo lado por el que había salido Kakashi…

_-¿En que demonios piensas eh? ¡esto es algo muy importante! ¡te estas comportando como un verdadero sapo!! ¡no! ¡eso es mucho insulto para los pobres sapos!¡te comportas como un idiota!! _

_-Pero Anko, yo…_

_-Nada!! ¿Por qué demonios no puedes soltar tu libro estúpido eh?_

_-Pero.._

_-NADA!!-_

Después de estos extraños gritos se oyeron unos golpes extraños, como provenientes de una fuerza extraordinaria... Anko regresó, sonrio nerviosamente y miró a Kurenai…

-¿Continuamos?

-O.O bueno, pues creo que eso era todo, solo entréguenme los comprobantes de inscripción firmados y lleguen al gran salón de eventos a las cinco…

Una a una las chicas entregaron sus comprobantes y salieron de la sala. Neji esperaba a Hinata al lado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo le fue, Hinata sama?

-Bien, creo…

-¿Cree?

-Es que…no, nada.

Luego de esto regresaron a la mansión. Hinata estuvo en su cuarto un buen rato. Cuando salió, Hanabi y Neji no estaban. Encontró una nota en la que le decían que volverían al medio dia. Almorzó y salió de la mansión dispuesta a llevar a cabo lo que había estado pensando en su cuarto.

Caminó varias cuadras y lo encontró justo donde pensó que lo encontraría, en el puesto de ramen, comiendo alegremente.

-Na…naruto-kun?

-¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡HOLA! Oye, Sakura me contó que participaras en el concurso...¿es cierto?

-SI…Si Naruto-kun y yo…etto…quería preguntarte si te gustaría….ser mi…..acompañante en la presentación….- Hinata apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando la respuesta de Naruto-kun.

-Lo….lo siento, hinata-chan, pero….yo…yo ya soy la pareja de Sakura…

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, aquella respuesta de Naruto la había asombrado…negativamente.

-pe…pero…yo creí…que ella invitaría a Sasuke-kun…

-si, pero, veras, el no quiso, así que a ella no le quedo de otra que aceptarme a mi…

Decepcionada, Hinata se despidió de Naruto y camino de regreso a su casa. ya era medio día así que su primo y su hermana de seguro ya habían regresado.

Una vez que estuvieron juntos los tres, Hanabi y Neji no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba molesta.

_Mira que estar de perro faldero con esa maldita zorra, ella solo lo acepto porque Sasuke kun no la quiso…esa estúpida pelo de chicle…como la odio…_

_-_¿dijo algo, Hinata-sama?

-Nop, nada n.n

-Ok…

-Hermana? ¿Quién será tu acompañante?

-emmm, etto, yo…

Neji creyó adivinar el deseo de Hinata solo a partir de su mirada… si, eso era, el se dio cuenta enseguida, desde que la vio llegar a la casa supo, desde que estaban en la oficina de Tsunade sama supo a quien querría Hinata como acompañante…

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con el…con Naruto- Hinata se sorprendió ante esta declaración…

-Pe…pero Neji-onisan, yo….

-No importa, lo hare con gusto….

-NO QUIERO QUE NARUTO ME ACOMPAÑE!

-…O.O…

-¿Crees que puedas ir tu conmigo?- Hinata pregunto esto con la voz entrecortada y un poco llorosa. Luego pensó, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que la pérfida de Sakura: invitar a Neji porque Naruto la había rechazado. Se arrepintió, pero se sintió mejor al ver que Neji le sonreía.

-Encantado, Hinata-sama. Precisamente fuimos a buscarle un lindo traje para que lo luciera hoy…

Hanabi tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de salida…

-¿A dónde va, Hanabi-sama?

-Pues a comprarte a ti un traje muy elegante, después de todo acompañaras a mi hermana, ¿no?

-si, pero…

-Pero nada…a ver…¿Qué talla eres?

-XD

4:30

-Hinata, Neji, se nos va a hacer tarde!!

Hanabi esperaba al pie de la escalera la llegada de su hermana y de su primo…

momentos después, Neji bajó las escaleras. Lucia un bello traje tradicional en azul marino con detalles en negro. Este acentuaba sus músculos fuertes y bien formados, al igual que sus blanquecinos y profundos ojos.

Hanabi miro a Neji contenta de lo bien que lucia, ella misma había elegido el traje, después de todo, asi que no tardo en decírselo.

-Te ves muy bien oni-san, deberías cobrarles por modelar esa ropa.

-u.u

Momentos después escucharon los pasos bajando de las escaleras…

Y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, al voltear y ver a Hinata descender, traía puesto el hermoso kimono blanco, con detalles en dorado y bordados azul cielo, su cabello recogido y ligeramente maquillada, el kimono la hacia lucir muy bien sus femeninos atributos y su tímido sonrojo la hacia ver aun mas bonita…

-Hi…Hinata-sama se ve usted tan….bonita…

Hinata escondió el rostro tras el abanico blanco que llevaba…Hanabi no pudo resistirse a tomarles una foto juntos, por alguna razón le pareció que combinaban, se veían realmente bien uno al lado del otro.

SALON DE EVENTOS, CUARTO PARA LAS CINCO…

-Oh, Neji-onisan, hay mucha gente…

-no se preocupe…

Anko estaba cerca de la tarima donde iban a presentase las concursantes. Neji y Hinata se acercaron y ella les indico donde tenían que estar. Kakashi, como presentador, afinaba su voz al tiempo que leia el papel con el programa. Kurenai y Tsunade recibían a la gente que presenciaría el acto y los acomodaban en las sillas. Entre ellos estaban muchos de sus compañeros.

Hinata se acerco un poco mas a Neji y este la abrazó por los hombros.

-Tranquila, todo estara bien…

5:15

-BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA!!-hubo aplausos de toda la audiencia y uno que otro chiflido para las partcicpantes…

-COMO SABEN, YO SOY KAKASHI HATAKE, Y SERE EL PRESENTADOR DE EL CONCURSO. Como ya deben saber consistirá en varias etapas. Nos tomaremos espacio de uno o varios días entre cada prueba, asi que la prueba final será dentro de mas o menos un mes. bien, para continuar con nuestro programa las participantes pasaran una por una y se presentaran, la primera es…Sakura!

Sakura jaló a Naruto, que traía puesto un traje, que rayaba en lo exagerado, diseñado por ella misma y que originalmente hubiera llevado Sasuke. Naranja, para empezar.

Ella además traia un vestido rosa demasiado cargado, tanto, que al tratar de llamar la atención con una gran entrada…cayó irremediablemente, al tiempo que todo trataban de ahogar a risa…

-NARUTO, AYUDAME!!

Finalmente Naruto la ayudo a levantarse…

-soy Sakura, tengo 17 años, estudio medicina ninja, adoro el color rosa, me gustan las fresas y mi pasatiempo es perseguir a cierto chico todo el dia por toda la aldea fin de la historia!!- Sakura salió jalando a Naruto, este solo podía hacer un puchero, que denotaba lo incomodo que estaba (pobre tontito enamorado, conste que me cae bien)

-Bueno, etto….nuestra siguiente participante es Tenten…- los aplausos y los gritos de parte de Gai sensei no se hicieron esperar. Tenten traía un lindo vestido café y además iba acompañada de Rock Lee que traía un traje verde botella, especial para la ocasión y como siempre asesorados por Gai sensei (u.u).

-Bien, mi nombre es Tenten, tengo 17 y medio…mi color favorito es el verde, adoro cocinar, mi especialidad ninja son las armas, como las shurikens y las kunais. Creo que uno de los valores mas importantes en mi vida es la amistad, creo mucho en mis amigos y en la gente a la que amo. Al inscribirme a este concurso busco dar lo mejor de mi…gracias.

La audiencia aplaudió por las palabras de Tenten, que muy feliz bajó de la tarima con Lee.

A continuación pasaron Ino, que iba acompañada de Kiba y Temari (Temari argumento que aunque ella no era de Konoha, podía participar debido a que en su aldea no había este tipo de eventos , además tenia permiso de Kasekage –sama, casualmente su hermano, y en ninguna parte de los requisitos decía que tenían que ser de esa aldea para participar) acompañada de Shikamaru (sepa como fue a convencerlo u.u).

Después de estas y muchas otras chicas, llego el turno de Hinata. Siempre acompañada por Neji, llegó al lado de Kakashi sensei y tomo el micrófono…

-etto…yo…yo soy…- Neji sujetó la otra mano de Hinata, la apretó con fuerza, y volteo a verla. Ella también lo volteo a ver y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Hinata volteo hacia el público de nuevo y sonrió.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años. Mis habilidades ninja son las técnicas de los Hyuga…mi color favorito es el azul…me gusta mucho cuidar las plantas de mi jardín , las amaneceres y dar largas caminatas por el bosque…amo mas que nada a mi familia, seria capaz de dar todo por ellos…yo también quiero dar lo mejor de mi y por eso agradezco el apoyo que me brindan mis seres queridos... muchas gracias.

Una vez mas una oleada de aplausos se dejo venir y Hinata y Neji fueron con los demás hacia las sillas que habían preparado para ellos.

-Bien hecho, Hinata sama…

-Gracias por todo, Neji onisan

-BUENO, PUES POR HOY ESO ES TODO, PASADO MAÑANA SERA LA PRIMERA PRUEBA, DEBERAN IR A LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA ACADEMIA NINJA PARA LLEVARLA A CABO, ESTA PRUEBA SERA A CARGO DE KURENAI SENSEI, POR AHORA, DISFRUTEN DE LA MUSICA Y LOS BOCADILLOS!!- una vez dicho esto, Kakashi bajo de la tarima y todos se abalanzaron sobre la mesa de bocadillos…minutos después la música comenzó y muchos empezaron a bailar…

-Hinata-sama…

-Neji-onisan?

-Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Por…por supuesto!!

CONTINUARA…

**Hasta aqui el capitulo dos. Espero que sea de su agrado. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews (y a los que no...tambien)**

**si tienen dudas, haganmelo saber y yo explicare con gusto n.n**

**Gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo!!**

**Atte, LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs**


	3. CONOCIMIENTO GENERAL Y SAKURA VILLANA

**HOLA!! Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Este se lo dedico a una amiga AleMatsuri-chan, que le mostré Fanfiction ¡y le encanto!...ejejeje, bueno, vamos con el tercer capitulo.**

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**CONOCIMIENTO GENERAL Y SAKURA FUTURA VILLANA**_

_Todo ha estado bastante bien desde que entre a ese concurso. La presentación fue un gran reto, y lo pude superar…fue divertido cuando la pelo de chicle….digo, Sakura, se tropezó…Kakashi sensei estuvo encantador…y mi onisan….baile con el un buen rato…es extraño, cuando bailo me siento tan cohibida…y que yo sepa a el no le gusta bailar, pero…junto a el no me sentí así…baile como nunca en mi vida…y el se mueve bastante bien…jeje, Sakura trato de llamar la atención con un espantoso baile….se movía como una fea lombriz…jejeje, y el pobre de Naruto kun solo la veía desde una esquina, se veía algo avergonzado._

_Cuando bailamos Neji onisan me sonrió, y yo le respondí la sonrisa, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo…estábamos muy cerca…bailando una melodía bastante linda… ¡en medio de la pista! ¡Y con mucha gente alrededor, viéndonos! Quería que me tragara la pista, pero Neji onisan volvió a sonreírme y me olvide de todo…_

Hinata despertó al día siguiente de la presentación, algo cansada pero satisfecha. Y eso era solo el principio. Faltaban muchas pruebas por superar pero sentía una extraña confianza desde el día anterior. Tenia, además, todo ese día libre, y al día siguiente seria la primera prueba. Prueba de conocimiento general. ¿Tenia que estudiar, acaso? ¿Seria como en los exámenes chunnin?

Fuera de eso, la prueba no parecía muy complicada, además, ¿Qué tanto cerebro podían tener las demás participantes? ¿Alguna podía ganarle por tanto? Eso no parecía tan posible.

Caminó hasta el comedor, donde Hanabi y Hiashi ya desayunaban, platicando sobre la presentación. Hinata, un poco sonrojada, se aproximo y se sentó al lado de Hiashi.

-Buenos días- saludo tímidamente.

Ellos le devolvieron el saludo y Hinata busco a Neji con la vista.

-Fue de misión con Gai sensei y con Lee kun…-aclaro Hanabi, al ver la mirada ansiosa de Hinata…

Todo en el desayuno giró entorno al evento del día anterior. Después de los animosos comentarios de Hanabi y de unas cuantas lagrimas de Hiashi, Hinata termino de desayunar y se paro de la mesa.

-Hai…hermana…papá…yo…me voy al…jardín.

Hinata se encamino a su amado jardín. Se la paso todo el día regando plantas, leyendo libros que creyó útiles para la prueba (por si acaso) y bebiendo te de limón (su favorito)

-té de limón…mi favorito…

La masculina voz llamo la atención de Hinata, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, pero al voltear y ver la silueta de su onisan, todo se calmo…

-¡Neji-onisan!n.n ¿Qué tal tu misión?

- Como un entrenamiento…nada interesante

Hinata admiraba tanto esa seguridad de Neji. Nada parecía afectarle.

Neji se sentó a un lado de ella, tomo una taza, se sirvió te y cerrando los ojos bebió lentamente.

Hinata miró a Neji extasiada. Jamás se había sentido así, ni con Naruto. Neji se veía tan bien…Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza…tenia que sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza!!

-¿Ocurre algo, Hinata sama?

-Na…nada, onisan…- Hinata sonrió y le dio otra ojeada a sus libros, ante la atenta mirada de Neji.

La noche llego a Konoha y Neji y Hinata fueron a cenar. Ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas vendrían en la prueba?

Finalmente, fue a dormir esperando lo mejor.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.PRUEBA DE CONOCIMIENTO GENERAL.INSTALACIONES DE LA ACADEMIA NINJA…8:30

-Etto..Que nervios…-

-no se preocupe, yo estaré aquí…

-Pero no te dejaran entrar, es un examen…

-como sea, me encontrara aquí afuera cuando termine.

Neji había acompañado a Hinata a la prueba, ella le había dicho que no era necesario pero el había insistido.

Hinata entro a la escuela. Se sentía raro estar allí de nuevo, y más para un examen…

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar las otras participantes, entre todas hacían por lo menos 25. Cada una se sentó en un lugar y esperaron a que llegara Kurenai.

Hinata se sentó entre Tenten e Ino, y Sakura al lado de Temari.

Hinata no pudo evitar notar que las demás estaban sumamente tranquilas ¿Qué acaso no les importaba?

-que nervios…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Kurenai entro al salón con las hojas de los exámenes.

-Muy bien chicas, a partir de este momento la competencia comienza. En cada prueba los jueces las evaluaremos y decidiremos quien se queda y quien se va de la competencia, al final solo quedaran diez de ustedes, tal vez menos. De acurde, aquí están sus exámenes espero que hayan estudiado…algo.

-Pero…-replico una de las chicas, poniéndose de pie- ni siquiera nos dijeron de que seria la prueba.

-¿Qué entienden ustedes por conocimiento general?- pregunto Anko, entrando en la sala.

-Oh, Anko, que bueno que viniste, tu me puedes ayudar…este, lo del examen, pues la mayoría de las cosas las tienen que saber, digo, si todas fueron a la primaria, entonces seguro podrán contestar. El examen es sencillo, pero es muy largo, solo tendrán una hora para contestarlo así que una vez que allá terminado de repartirlos pueden comenzar.

Entre Anko y Kurenai repartieron los exámenes, cada uno de por lo menos 30 hojas (N/A que mala soy, juju).

_Espero no sea tan difícil, tengo que pasar, tengo que pasar tengo que pasar!!_

Una vez que todas tuvieron sus hojas comenzaron a contestar el examen.

Realmente no era un examen difícil.

_Examen de Hinata:_

_Mencione la formula química del agua:_

_-mmmm, H2O…n.n_

Hinata no tenía tanto problema.

_Examen de Ino:_

_Formula para calcular el área de un triangulo:_

_Bxh/2,jeje, sencillo…_

Aunque los exámenes escritos no eran su fuerte Ino estaba muy segura de si misma nn

Otras chicas parecían tener dificultades con los exámenes, pero Temari , Tenten y Sakura tampoco tenían problemas para contestar.

Una hora después…

-Bien, bajen los lápices.

Una a una las chicas fueron entregando sus pruebas y volvieron a sus asientos.

Kurenai y Anko salieron del salón con las pruebas. Hinata se asomó a la puerta y pudo ver que Neji se había quedado allí, esperándola, tal y como lo había prometido.

Mientras tanto, algunas chicas platicaban acerca de la prueba, otras escuchaban música (no se si tengan reproductores de mp3, pero bueno) y otras simplemente se mantuvieron calladas un largo rato.

Al rato llegaron Kurenai y Anko.

-Bien chicas, ahora nombraremos a algunas de ustedes, las que sean nombradas, párense aquí enfrente

Fueron nombrando a algunas de ellas, finalmente también nombraron a Sakura, Ino, Temari Y Ten ten.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si la nombraban? ¿Seria para algo bueno? ¿Y si no la nombraban? ¿ Y si fuera para algo malo?

-Hinata Hyuga…

Temerosa, Hinata se puso de pie y se paro junto a sus amigas..

-Bien, ustedes acompañen a Anko al siguiente salón…

Una vez en el otro salón …

-Felicidades, chicas, ustedes fueron quienes pasaron el examen.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

Hinata suspiro aliviada, mientras que las demás celebraban alegremente.

-Muy bien chicas, la próxima prueba será en tres días, vayan a sus casas y prepárense por que será la prueba en traje de baño en la playa!!

Todas salieron del salón una por una, excepto Sakura que fue detenida por Kurenai.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurenai-sensei?

-Pues…veras Sakura, tengo que decirte que tu desempeño, al menos en lo que a mi respecta, a dejado mucho que desear. En la presentación casi lo arruinas todo- Kurenai se masajeaba las sienes mientras Sakura se sonrojaba, por lo sucedido en la presentación- y en este examen tampoco te fue muy bien… Mira, por ejemplo, Hinata esta haciendo muy buen trabajo, y ella jamás había estado en un certamen como este…

-está bien, Kurenai-sensei- finalmente Sakura regresó a su casa.

_SHHAAAA! ¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con esa niña apocada y fea? Muy bien, Hinata Hyuga, en esta competencia ya no seremos amigas, de ahora en adelante seré tu enemiga numero uno!!_

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo le fue?- Neji se puso de pie, al ver a Hinata salir del salón.

-Pues…bien, Neji-onisan.

Mientras caminaban un silencio (cómodo) se formo entre ellos. Finalmente, al llegar a la casa Hyuga, Neji se dirigió a ella nuevamente…

-y…¿Cuál es la siguiente prueba?

-en… traje de baño.

-O.O Bien…este creo que …tengo algo que….la veo en la cena!!

Hinata sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Neji…ella no era tan despistada como todos creían. Pero la pruebe en traje de baño si le preocupaba… ¿Qué demonios haría ella en traje de baño?

_¿Qué demonios hará ella en traje de baño? _Nerviosamente Neji revolvía sus cosas buscando…algo…_Hmm ¿Qué rayos buscaba? Ah…sí, el folleto que me dio Kakashi…a ver…yo no recuerdo nada de una prueba en traje de baño… prueba… traje de…aquí esta… prueba en traje de baño ¡noooo! Si alguien se atreve mirarla como si … _todo esto lo pensaba al tiempo que lanzaba cosas al piso y pateaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso…

-Neji!! No hagas escándalo, papá trata de tomar su siesta del medio día!!

- u.u lo siento…

Hinata, en su habitación, buscaba revistas donde salían modelos y artistas, buscando un traje que más o menos le gustara.

_Pero, bueno creo que eso mejor lo pesare…mañana._

**Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo.**

**Reivews? :3**


	4. PRUEBA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**PRUEBA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO Y LA CURIOSIDAD DE NEJI**_

_Maldita sea ¿Por qué no vi el estúpido cartel con atención? No…esperen…sí lo vi con atención pero estaba tan ocupado en inscribir a Hinata sama que no recordé que había una maldita prueba en traje de baño…de haberlo recordado no la habría inscrito…maldita sea…¿y ahora que? Disculpe Hinata sama, lamento interrumpir pero no la dejare seguir en el concurso porque usted no puede hacer una prueba en traje de baño frente a tanta gente… ¿Por qué? Ah, pues porque usted me gusta mucho y me voy a poner celoso si alguien mas la ve… ¡no! No le puedo hacer eso, ha llegado tan lejos, no le debo impedir que lo haga, seria cruel…pero si algún idiota se atreve a decirle algo que la haga sentir mal yo mismo le partiré la cara…_

-Oni san…

-…-

-tierra llamando a oni-san, conteste….

-…-

- ¡Neji detente! ¡El mantel favorito de papá!

-¿Qué ocurre, hanabi?- Preguntó Hinata entrando en la cocina. Neji estaba sentado frente a la mesa con una kunai en la mano, rebanando una manzana, pero ya había traspasado la manzana y estaba dejando marcas en la mesa (ya había rebanado también el mantel) mientras Hanabi trataba de quitarle la Kunai de las manos infructuosamente, ya que por lo visto Neji estaba tan perdido en su mente sin soltar el arma, al contrario, sujetándola más fuerte, que terminaría destrocando también la mesa. Conforme sus pensamientos con respecto a la prueba iban avanzando mas furioso se veía.

Asustada, Hinata también trato de quitarle la kunai, pero entonces Neji se levantó de la mesa violentamente y se dirigió a la puerta con la kunai en alto como amenazando a alguien..pero se detuvo al ver la furiosa cara de Hiashi, que acababa de entrar a la cocina y que había visto esta escena…

-¿A quien amenazas, Neji?

-Yo…etto…

-¡Neji Hyuga! ¡¿Qué rayos le has hecho a mi mantel favorito?! ¡y a mi mesa!

-Hiashi sama…yo…

-Neji…largo de mi vista…

-pero…

-Fuera…

-pero…

-¡Largo! ¡Vete a entrenar! ¡No saldrás del dojo en toda la tarde! ¡y quiero que arregles la mesa y el mantel luego de la cena!

Neji se fue como niño regañado (bueno, eso era en ese momento) al dojo a entrenar.

DOJO HYUGA…3:30 PM

-Neji onisan…

Hinata entró al dojo y encontró a su primo, muy concentrado, entrenando. Había actuado tan raro en la mañana, que ella temia que fuera a hacer una locura…pero no, era Neji Hyuga, su maravilloso, fuerte y guapo onisan…ejem,ejem, Hinata se avergonzó con ella misma sobre lo que acababa de pensar, pero caminó hacia el y tocó suavemente su hombro.

-Neji onisan…¿quieres tomar el té?

Neji se dio la vuelta y ambos se sentaron en el piso de madera del dojo. Hinata dejó en el suelo a vendeja con el té y las galletas y sirvió un poco para Neji y otro poco para ella.

Neji tomó el te y comio un par de galletas. Hinata también bebió su té y decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así esta mañana?

-Pues yo… estaba pensando en algo…algo desagradable…que…bueno…yo..preferiría no hablar de eso. Lamento lo que pasó y lamento haber hecho enojar a Hiashi sama.

-bueno, en realidad fue algo gracioso…-Hinata enrojeció y cubrió su boca con su mano.

-¿Gracioso?

-¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- hinata explotó a carcajadas el ver la contrariedad del rostro de Neji.

-¿de que te ries?

-Tu cara…cuando viste a papá…estabas como…jajajajajajaja- Hinata no dejaba de reir…y usualmente ella era tan introvertida…verla reir tan abiertamente era algo nuevo para Neji, asi que finalmente rio también.

-Bueno…-continuo Hinata, ya mas tranquila,- papá me pidió que te dijera que ya no esta tan molesto y que te vayas a bañar, pero que no te salvaste de arreglar la mesa y el mantel.

Neji, con gesto resignado, se puso de pie y el y Hinata entraron al la casa.

Neji se fue a su cuarto, tomó un baño y se quedó acostado hasta la hora de la cena.

CUARTO DE HINATA HYUGA, 4 PM

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Competencia en traje de baño….¡¡no puedo, no puedo, no puedoooo!!

--Hinata¿Qué es ese escándalo?- Hanabi entró en el cuarto y se sentó al lado de Hinata, que estaba boca abajo en su cama.

-la competencia en traje de baño..es…yo no puedo…

-Vamos, hermana…sí puedes… eres muy linda y tiene muy buen cuerpo, te veras muy bien.

-pero…pero yo…

-¡que no te de pena! Vamos…mañana compraremos un lindo traje de baño para ti…además la competencia será en la playa, todos llevaremos traje de baño…hasta Neji onisan….-Hanabi rió pícaramente al decir esto ultimo y Hinata se sonrojó mas que nunca en su vida, y luego escondió su rostro tras su almohada.

-Pero como decía…te veras muy bien

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. CUARTO DE NEJI. 11 DE LA MAÑANA

_No puede ser que esto me haya pasado a mí. Anoche después de la cena tuve que arreglar la mesa y el mantel ¿Qué rayos sé yo de coser un mantel? Me piqué varias veces con la aguja y terminé como hasta las doce de la noche. Eso sin mencionar que la mesa también estaba dañada. ¡Que coraje! Grrrrrrrr y justo cuando me levanté vino el idiota de Lee a pedirme que entrenara con él. Y por si fuera poco Hanabi-sama me contó que hoy irían a comprar el traje de baño para la competencia. Y como tengo que entrenar con Lee pues no podré ir con ellas (ejem, ejem…cuidándolas)._

_Por otro lado…no debo preocuparme tanto… ¿o sí?..._

Neji se levanto de su cama y se puso la ropa que usaba para entrenar. En unos minutos mas tendría que encontrarse con Lee en el bosque, donde entrenarían esta vez. Tuvo que aceptar porque si no estaría molestando todo el día. Y con lo escandaloso que podía ser su amigo…

Suspirando con resignación salió de su cuarto.

-Hiashi-sama- pronunció cuando pasó por la cocina, donde estaba su tío- Iré a entrenar con Rock Lee. Vuelvo en la noche.

-Tus primas van al centro comercial…¿no las acompañas?

- Voy entrenar…

-esta bien…no llegues tarde.

Asintiendo con la cabeza salió de la casa.

Camino al bosque encontró a varios de sus amigos, que hablaban animados acerca de la prueba. El no quería hablar de eso así que siguió su camino hasta el bosque.

CENTRO COMERCIAL DE KONOHA (¿hay centro comercial en Konoha?) 2 DE LA TARDE

-Hinata, sal ya, quiero verte.

-Pero…Hanabi, yo no estoy lista…

-Entraste al probador hace veinte minutos, ya deberías estar lista. No me digas que ese tampoco te gusta.

-no es eso, es que…me da pena…

-Vamos, sal.

Hinata salió del probador y Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

-No, ese no te queda bien.

-te lo dije.

-Bueno, espera, buscaré otro.

Hanabi revolvió la tienda en busca de otro traje en lo que Hinata la esperaba en el probador. Mientras estaba sola repasaba su recorrido por las tiendas desde que salió de su casa. Habian ido por lo menos a cinco, se había probado aproximadamente 20 trajes y ninguno la había convencido. Quizás ya era hora de que se diera por vencida. Suspiró y se recargo cerca del espejo…¿Por qué rayos no podía dejar de ser tan tímida?

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué tal este?...

-Wow, ¡es muy lindo!

-Pruébatelo.

Cinco minutos después, Hinata salió del probador con el traje puesto.

-Ese es…- dijo Hanabi asintiendo con la cabeza. Hinata sonrió, se volvió a cambiar de ropa y compraron el traje.

DIA SIGUIENTE. MEDIO DÍA.

_Ya han pasado tres días y mañana es el concurso. ¿Hinata sama estará bien? ¿Qué tal si está nerviosa? Ya sé , voy a verla…pero si su padre me encuentra en la puerta de su habitación me va a matar. Pero no, creo, creo que a esta hora duerme su siesta…si, eso es, debe estar dormido…¡Sí, iré a ver a HInata sama!_

Neji se levanto animadamente de su cama y camino casi de puntillas por los pasillos. Pasó cerca del cuarto de Hiashi para asegurarse de que estuviera dormido, y una vez que hizo esto, se encaminó al cuarto de Hinata (anexar música de Misión Imposible).

Toco la puerta un par de veces y al ver que ella no contestaba entró. Hinata estaba dormida, tenía un libro a su lado y no traía pijama, así que Neji pensó que se había dormido por accidente. Sonrió y se acercó a ella, le quitó el libro y la cubrió con una sabana, para que estuviera mas comoda.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando vio que en un a silla había un paquete, con la marca de una tienda muy famosa.

_Seguro es el traje de baño de Hinata sama…el que va a usar mañana…voy a ver…ejem, ejem, que sea lo suficientemente discreto (sí, como no)._

Tomó el paquete y estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando…

-¿Neji?

_Rayos…_

-Neji…¿Dónde estas?

_Demonios…es mi tio Hiashi…¿Qué hago que hago que hago?_

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata sa abrió…

-Hinata, has visto a…mmm está dormida. Bueno, mejor lo busco en otra parte- la puerta se cerró.

_Menos mal que no se le ocurrió ver debajo de la cama…_

Hinata despertó y decidió salir a prepararse algo para comer. Puso un pie en el suelo y…

-¡Aaah!- Hinata cayó al tropezar con objeto Ninja no identificado que en ese miso momento salía de debajo de su cama.

-¡Hinata sama…lo siento!- Neji levantó a Hinata del suelo y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama- ¿está usted bien?

-Si…pero Onisan…¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-¿Eh? Bueno..yo…- Neji aclaró su garganta antes de hablar- Yo escuché algo raro y entre por que crei que algún animal se había metido a este cuarto. (_Que gran excusa Neji) _pero no es nada.

-Ah…claro…yo…etto…voy a la cocina…

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Neji fue a buscar a Hiashi.

_¿para que me buscaría mi tio?_

Al fin lo encontró en la sala y se sentó a platicar con el.

-Me preocupa…- dijo Hiashi- que Hinata se vea muy presionada por este concurso.

-Al principio no parecía que a usted le molestara…

-No me molesta…pero me preocupa. Ella me dijo que tu querías que participara para que probar que tanto ha mejorado. Espero que no se te ocurra presionarla- Hiashi suspiró y continuó- No quisiera que se pusiera mal por algo así.

Cuando Hiashi terminó de decir esto, Neji pensó en los primeros dos eventos de la competencia. Sonrió para sus adentros y miró a su tío.

-No se preocupe. Ella estará bien.

Al decir esto, salió de la mansión y decidió ir a dar un paseo.

DÍA SIGUIENTE. PLAYA DE KONOHA (¿hay una playa cerca de Konoha?)11 DE LA MAÑANA. CONCURSO EN TRAJE DE BAÑO.

-Pero…¿porqué rayos tengo que usar esto?- Preguntó Neji viéndose al espejo.

-Porque el evento es en la playa. Necesitas llevar traje de baño, jejejeje.

-pero no me gusta.

-te ves muy bien. Lindos músculos, jeje- Hanabi salió de la habitación mientras Neji se ponía una camisa y un pantalón holgado sobre el traje de baño: un pantalón corto (short) que le llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas, color negro con rojo.

Luego salieron rumbo a la playa.

MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE

En la playa estaba montada una tarima parecida a la de la presentación. Tal y como había dicho Hanabi, todos estaban en traje de baño, hasta los jueces. Luego de que Neji se quitó el pantalón y la camisa para quedar solo con su bañador, Hanabi llevó a Hinata a un lugar donde pudiera ponerse su traje y él se fue con Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee y compañía, que tomaban agua de coco bajo la sombra de una palmera (N/A: ¿?).

Esperaron un rato y vieron como las participantes iban llegando cada una a su lugar, mientras muchos chicos en la playa empezaban a babear. Naji se levantó de donde estaba sentado para ver si Hinata ya estaba allí, pero la gente no le dejaba ver. A empujones se abrió paso, seguido de sus amigos que no se quedaban atrás, hasta estar enfrente de la tarima.

Había gran escándalo en la playa, pero todos guardaron silencio a oir la voz de Kakashi en la tarima:

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la segunda competencia, la prueba en traje de baño!

Un grito escapó de la multitud y Kakashi continuó:

-Ahora nuestras hermosas participantes, las que quedaron luego del concurso de conocimiento, pasaran a modelar sus trajes y contestaran unas preguntas.

Anko, Kurenai y Tsunade estaban frente una mesa sobre la tarima, con las hojas con las que calificarían a cada una de las participantes.

-Bueno, la primera es ¡Temari!

Temari pasó por la tarima luciendo un traje completo rojo, escotado y con un pareo transparente. Caminó elegantemente y al llegar al frente del publico dio un par de vueltas para que vieran todo su traje.

Luego fue con Kakashi:

-Hola, Temari, te vez muy bien.

-Gracias, lo sé.

-Muy bien, dinos, que piensas sobre esta prueba.

-Pan comido.

-¿Nervios?

-No

-mmm. Muy bien, gracias…_qué chica más rara…_

Temari avanzó hacia las juezas y modeló un poco más.

-Calificaciones para la participante- se oyó la voz de Kakashi- 8…10…9… muy bien Temari.

Las personas aplaudieron y Temari pasó a sentarse del otro lado de la tarima.

-Bien, la que sigue es ¡Ten-ten!

Ten-ten traía puesto un traje más deportivo, de dos piezas. Un short de lycra y un top arriba del ombligo, ambas piezas color rosa.

-hola, Ten-ten. Te vez muy linda.

-Gracias.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

-Mmmm ¡sí! Le mando saludos a Rock Lee y a Gai sensei que me están apoyando mucho y me ayudaron a elegir mi traje. ¡Gracias!

A lo lejos se podía ver a Gai sensei y a Lee, abrazados, llorando con orgullo por Ten-ten.

-calificaciones para Ten-ten… 10…9...9 ¡Muy bien Ten-ten!

Aplausos para Ten-ten de parte de toda la audiencia.

Ten-ten se sentó con Temari.

-Ahora, que pase ¡Ino!

Ino pasó con un traje de una pieza sin tirantes, de color verde limón. Sonrió y caminó hasta Kakashi, lo saludó amablemente y saludó al publico.

-Bien, Ino, dinos, ¿Por qué estas en este concurso?

-Para demostrar que solo una puede ser la señorita Konoha.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

-este…pasa frente a las juezas…_otra loca…que rarezas hay en este concurso…_

-calificaciones para Ino…9..10…9… bien Ino…ve a sentarte.

Ino se sentó también, la gente aplaudió y Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

-a continuación nuestra siguiente participante ¡Sakura!

Sakura traía un traje de una pieza color morado, de una sola manga, con un pareo morado también.

Se acercó a Kakashi y lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Sakura…bien tu pregunta es…¿esperas ganar en este concurso?

-No espero ganar…

Una exclamacion de sorpresa vino desde el publico.

-¡Voy a arrasar en esta y en todas las competencias!_ Ya verán todas, ni siquiera la Hyuga me va a ganar._

-Jeje..ok, sakura…tienes buenas miras a futuro- Sakura pasó frente a las juezas- calificaciones…9…9..10…muy bien…

Sakura no estaba del todo satisfecha con las calificaciones, pero aun así se fue muy tranquila.

-la siguiente es ¡Hinata!

El corazón de Neji empezó a latir muy fuerte. Deseaba estar allí, junto a ella para darle ánimos como la vez anterior, pero no podía. Solo le quedaba esperar a que ella sola lo hiciera, sin miedo.

Hinata al fin apareció. Traía un traje de dos piezas, sin tirantes, blanco, delicado y de apariencia suave.

Caminó temblorosamente y al fin llegó con Kakashi.

-Hola, Hinata. Tu pregunta es…¿Qué aprendes con esta prueba en traje de baño?

-yo…yo aprendí…-de pronto su voz adquirió algo diferente- yo aprendí que no debo ponerme nerviosa nunca por algo tan natural como esto. La playa es un bello lugar en el que vale la pena divertirse.

Hinata sonrió y todos se sorprendieron de su respuesta tan animada.

-Bien…pasa con las juezas…calificaciones…9…10…10…¡maravilloso!

Hubo mas aplausos y Hanabi, que estaba cerca de de Neji, notó que éste soltaba un suspiro de alivio y que miraba con orgullo a Hinata.

UNA HORA DSPUES…YA PASARON LAS DEMAS PARTICIPANTES.

-ahora chicas… ¡al agua! ¡muéstrenos que esos trajes no solo son para modelar!

Todas las chicas entraron al agua y entre ellas hicieron competencias de nado, era tal su entusiasmo que contagiaron a todos y en menos de media hora todos nadaban, jugaban y se divertían.

Hinata jugaba con una pelota con Ten-ten y Temari, cuando Neji llegó hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Hinata-sama! Lo hizo muy bien, la felicito-

-Gracias, Neji onisan…esta vez no me sentí tan nerviosa.

-Me alegro.

-…-

-…-

_Te haz vuelto fuerte. Valiente. Ya no eres la de antes. Y lo demuestras cada vez más. Solo quisiera poder decírtelo…_

_-_Hinata-sama…me siento orgulloso de usted.

-tu fuiste mi inspiración. No estaría aquí de no ser por ti.

Neji se sorprendió de las palabras de Hinata. La abrazó fuertemente y ella se sonrojó debido a la situación (tarjes de baño…playa…ejem ejem)

_Gracias, Neji. Era todo lo que necesitaba._

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Vengan a jugar!

-¡Sí!

CASA HYUGA…DIA SIGUIENTE

-Oh, hija…me alegro tanto por ti…

_¿otra vez llorando como Gai sensei? Ay, tío Hiashi…_

-gracias papá… y gracias, Hanabi, tu me ayudaste con lo del traje…

-De nada, hermana, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo…

Neji se alejó un poco para ver bien tan linda escena de una familia feliz.

-Voy a mi cuarto, si alguien me necesita.

-Adelante, hija…

Al pasar junto a Neji, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Gracias, onisan…te quiero mucho…

CONTINUARÁ

**Aqui dejando el cuarto capitulo. No me quería tardar, pero no había tenido tiempo para nada.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. DEPORTES, FUTBOLY HINATA

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**PRUEBA DE DEPORTES, FUTBOL…Y HINATA**_

-uno, dos, uno, dos….¡Vamos Hinata! Uno, dos, unos, dos…y….¡tiempo!

-Ha…na…bi…es…toy can…sa…da…

-Pero no hiciste buen tiempo. Diez vueltas en cinco minutos es muy lento.

-pe…pero...

-Diez vueltas en tres y medio ¿te parece? Bien… ¡ahora!

Hinata hizo un puchero y siguió corriendo. Habían dibujado una pista para correr en el patio y Hinata tenia que correr por lo menos diez vueltas y cada vez reducir mas el tiempo que utilizaba para hacer esto, según Hanabi. Neji observaba desde la rama de un árbol, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Algo de todo esto no le estaba gustando.

Bajó al suelo de un salto y se acercó a Hanabi mientras Hinata corría su tercera vuelta por la pista.

-No creo que esta sea una buena manera de entrenarla.

-¿Por qué dices eso, onisan?

Neji se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Hinata sama no tiene gran fuerza física. A ella hay que entrenarla más que nada en la técnica con la que tiene que hacer las cosas.

Hanabi miró pensativa a Hinata. Luego miró el cronómetro que tenía en su mano derecha. Hinata terminó exactamente a los cinco minutos. Era evidente que con ese tipo de entrenamiento no iba a mejorar.

-De acuerdo, Onisan…desde aquí te dejo a cargo. Voy a preparar el almuerzo.

-Gracias.

Hinata se sentó, completamente exhausta en el piso. Neji espero con los brazos cruzados a que se levantara. Hinata se puso de pie y miró a Neji.

-Bien, Hinata sama, ahora seré yo quien dirija el entrenamiento.

La mirada de Hinata cambió de cansancio a sorpresa. Luego sonrió…

-Kya!! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Neji onisan me entrenará! ¡Sí!- Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de lo contenta que estaba. Se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó a Neji con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tan contenta, Hinata sama?-preguntó una vez que ella lo soltó y lo miró con ternura.

-Es que…yo… me alegro mucho de que me entrenes…así pasare mas tiempo…conti…¡Digo! Entrenando en serio …contigo…porque …tu eres un gran ninja…y …pues yo…jeje…

-Sí, ya entendí. Yo también estoy contento de que usted acepte que la entrene. Por ahora coma algo y la espero en el bosque a las tres.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-¡ah! ¡Me golpeaste Sakura chan!-

-Lo siento, pero tengo que entrenar y tu dijiste que me ayudarías- Sakura miraba molesta a Naruto, pues según ella se quejaba de muy poco. Aunque para Naruto ese día había sido todo un infierno: lo obligó a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, no había desayunado bien, lo había golpeado tres veces con la pelota de básquet, cinco con la de futbol y ya era la cuarta vez que una pelota de ping pong le daba en el ojo izquierdo. Sakura definitivamente era buena en básquet bol pero no tenia puntería para jugar ping pong.

-Pero tengo hambre, casi no dormí, me duelen los golpes que me diste y ya estoy cansado…

-¡Ay, ya me tienes harta! Si quieres irte vete, maldita sea, con tal de que me dejes entrenar.

Naruto hizo un triste puchero y se dio la vuelta. Salió de la casa de Sakura, donde la estaba ayudando a entrenar y caminó por la aldea. Sakura vio como Naruto se alejaba, le pidió disculpas en voz baja y entró otra vez en casa. No era momento para preocuparse por el, era momento de ver como se las arreglaría para vencer a Hinata en lo que fuera.

Naruto caminaba por la aldea cuando vio a lo lejos a Hinata, que se dirigía hacia el bosque. Su rostro cambio por completo al verla y contento la alcanzó:

-Hinata chan, ¡que gusto verte!

-Hola…Naruto kun… también me da…gusto verte…

-¿A dónde vas?

-al bosque, a entrenar con Neji onisan…

-¿con Neji? _Pero yo creía que a Neji no le caía bien Hinata…mejor la acompaño, no vaya a pasar algo malo._

_-_Sí, Neji me ha ayudado mucho desde que entre al concurso.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? _Por si acaso…_

-¡Claro!

Naruto tomo del brazo a Hinata y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque, platicando alegremente.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL BOSQUE

-Hinata sama ya se tardó…

Neji subió a un árbol para tener una vista mas completa del bosque, tal vez así podría ver a Hinata. Al cabo de un rato se cansó, pues no veía nada, pensando que mejor iria a buscarla, cuando escuchó a lo lejos unas risas. Volvió a fijarse y vio a lo lejos que Hinata se acercaba con Naruto.

Bajo del árbol sin saber que hacer. Tristemente recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a las profundidades del bosque.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron al lugar donde estaba acordado el entrenamiento, pero Neji no estaba.

-Naruto kun…. Neji no esta…el dijo que….que vendría…- los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a verse vidriosos, su cara enrojeció, y agachó la vista…

-No…Hinata, no llores… mira yo entrenare contigo pero por favor no te pongas triste…

Hinata miró a Naruto y finalmente sonrio…

-Gra…gracias…Naruto kun…

Hinata llevaba consigo un balón, asi que Naruto le enseñó unas cuantas cosas sobre voleibol. Luego jugaron Basquetbol y finalmente corrieron un poco. Dieron las siete y decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Caminaron de regreso a la aldea y Naruto se quedó en el puesto de ramen, cenando. El invitó a Hinata a cenar también pero ella ya tenia que volver a su casa.

Una vez que llegó, fue al comedor para cenar con su familia, pero advirtió que Neji no estaba. Comió en silencio absoluto, ignorando las preguntas de su padre, que se resignó y decidió dejarla tranquila. Ella se puso de pie una vez que terminó y fue a la cocina a lavar el plato donde había comido. Cuando salió, Neji había llegado y estaba sentado frente a la mesa.

-Hola, onisan…me alegro que estes de regreso.-

-Hinata sama, yo …lo siento, pero no pude acompañarla hoy porque…

-No importa, onisan…yo entiendo.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación, ante a mirada melancolica de Neji.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Hanabi, preocupada.

-Nada. Yo necesito hablar con ella. Espero me disculpen , no cenaré hoy.- Diciendo esto Neji se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación de Hinata. Hanabi volteo a ver a su padre, esperando que dijera algo, pero el solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No te preocupes, hija. Neji sabe lo que hace.

Neji caminó por el largo pasillo donde se ubicaban los cuartos hasta llegar al de Hinata. Caminaba lentamente, estaba cansado. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y al recibir la contestación de Hinata, abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó. Hinata estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con los ojos enrojecidos. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Ella volteó hacia orto lado y no dijo nada. Estuvieron callados unos minutos hasta que el decidió hablar.

-Hinata sama, lamento no haber ido al entrenamiento, pero yo …

-Ya te dije que entiendo. No te preocupes, onisan, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Después de todo, soy una inútil. Soy una carga.

-¿Qué? ¡No diga eso! ¡usted no es ninguna carga!- Neji trató de hacer que ella volteara a verlo, pero no quería forzarla. Asi que se dio cuenta de que la única forma de arreglar las cosas era decirle la verdad.

-Hinata sama…yo estaba esperándola. La verdad es que yo quería entrenar con usted. Pero cuando vi que usted llegaba en compañía de Naruto…pensé que lo mejor era irme y dejarlos. Yo se que usted siente algo por el y no quise….

-Neji onisan, yo… no estoy enamorada de Na…ruto…el es solo…mi amigo- Hinata se sonrojó y finalmente miró a Neji- Hace mucho que…me gusta otra persona.

Neji sintió un hueco en el estomago, parecido a la tristeza de ver a Hinata con Naruto.

-entonces…¿Qué hiciste después, cuando me viste con Naruto kun?- pregunto a ella sin percatarse de la molestia que Neji sentía.

-Bueno…yo…camine horas por el bosque. No le preste atención a nada, hasta que note que oscurecía.

-Yo…todavía quisiera que me ayudaras. Llego una carta esta mañana, decía que la competencia de deportes es en dos días.

Neji sonrió y asintió. Hinata lo abrazó y ninguno de los dos dijeron nada mas. Neji se fue a su cuarto y Hinata se quedó dormida con una sonrisa. Con todo lo que Neji le había dicho, se había dado cuenta de que el la quería.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. 8 DE LA MAÑANA.

-buenos días, Hinata sama. Vamos a entrenar.

-Claro, Neji onisan.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Neji sacó de una enorme bolsa que llevaba , llena de pelotas y materiales de deporte, un balón de futbol.

-Bien, Hinata sama, practicaremos futbol. Yo estare en la portería y usted debe tratara de meter un gol.

Hinata miró la pelota que estaba en el piso. Tan redonda, parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Ella, que le tenia miedo a los balones desde que en cuarto año uno le había pegado en la cabeza, y le había dolido tanto en su cabeza como en su amor propio, muchos la habían visto y se habían reido todo el dia de ella recordándolo. (N/A: ¡No me pasó a mi, lo juro!…ejem).

-Vamos, Hinata sama, solo tiene que patear la pelota.- Neji se colocó en posición como portero profesional, entre dos rocas que marcaban la portería, esperando la patada de Hinata.

-No puedo, ¿Qué tal si practicamos basquetbol?

-No…creo que deberíamos empezar por futbol.

Hinata tragó saliva y camino hacia atrás. Luego dio uno, dos, tres pasos y pateo la pelota…que neji detuvo fácilmente.

-Otra vez , Hinata sama- dijo lanzando otra vez la pelota hacia ella.

Después de varios intentos, Hinata no había logrado meter un solo gol. Asi que Neji intento con otros deportes y dejaron el asunto del futbol por la paz. Anocheció y decidieron irse.

La pelota seguía frente al lugar que hacia de portería. Antes de irse, hinata iba a recogerla para guardarla. Pero al verla, le dio tanta rabia recordar que no había logrado una sola anotación, en lugar de recogerla, la pateó, con fuerza.

-Gol- dijo tranquilamente Neji, cuando ambos vieron que la pelota entraba limpiamente en la "portería".

Hinata se sonrojo, recogió la pelota y se adelantó en el camino. Neji solo sonrio.

EN LA COMPETENCIA. GIMNASIO DEPORTIVO DE KONOHA.

Todas las chicas hacían calentamiento, vestidas con ropas deportivas y tenis. realmente no les habían explicado como iba a ser la prueba, pero se sentían muy seguras, ya que además de que todas haian entrenado mucho, eran ninjas, eran fuertes y podían resistir, por lógica, esta prueba.

-Hola, Hinata- saludó alegremente Tenten, a ella le siguieron las otras chicas que saludaron también a Hinata. Sakura también lo hizo, pero con un poco de desprecio que nadie pareció haber notado.

-Ejem, ejem…¿está encendido? Uno, dos…bueno, si….¿esta encendido?- Preguntaba Kakashi con el micrófono en la mano, en uno de los extremos del gimnasio.

-Esta encendido, idiota, mejor comienza- Djio Anko, al ver que kakashi no se había dado cuenta de que el micrófono estaba encendido desde hacia media hora.

-Esta bien, no te enojes…¡bienvenidos a nuestra nueva etapa del concurso, en el que nuestras participantes nos mostraran lo buenas que son para los deportes!. En esta etapa, se dividirán a la suerte en dos equipos y jugaran futbol, basquetbol y voleibol. Serán calificadas individualmente y por equipo, de manera que el equipo que gane e cada prueba, tendrá mas puntos además de sus puntos individuales. Ahora, comencemos.

Hicieron el sorteo de equipos y Hinata quedó en un equipo con Tenten y Sakura. Ino y Temari quedaron en el otro equipo. La primera prueba fue voleibol.

Los equipos estaban muy parejos y a Hinata le tocoba sacar. Hizo su brazo hacia atrás y le dio un golpe seco al balón, que llegó al otro lado de la red y recibido por Temari. Otra chica continuo la jugada y la lanzó al otro lado de la red, asi estuvo un par de veces mas hasta que Sakura le dio un golpe y la clavó contra el equipo contrario.

-Muy bien, Saura chan- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Claro que si…no te descuides o lo arruinaras- Sakura se alejo de Hinata luego de decir esto, dejándola sorprendida y triste. Su equipo ganó la prueba de voleibol, pero aun falataban dos mas.

Prueba de basquetbol. Temari tenía la pelota y la llevó hasta Ino. Ino corrió hacia la canasta pero fue rodeada, asi que la lanzo a otra chica, pero antes de que la atrapara, Tenten se interpuso y atrapo la pelota, comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario. Se la pasó a Hinata y esta corrió. Se la pasó a Sakura, pero Ino la atrapo antes y corrió, sin que pudieran detenerla, haciendo la canasta y ganado el partido para su equipo.

Sakura se acercó furiosa a Hinata.

-¿Por qué no me la lanzaste bien? ¡Nos ganaron por tu culpa!

-Sakura chan, lo siento…

-¡No me hables!

Todo esto fue vito por Neji, que estaba en primera fila con Rock Lee y Naruto. En ese momento la chicas fueron a descansar asi que el decidió hablar con Hinata.

-¿Etas bien?

-¿Por qué Sakura me habló asi? Se supone que es mi amiga.

-Toma en cuenta que están en el mismo concurso. Aquí van a hacer todo lo posible por acabarte y no debes dejar que lo hagan.

-Pero solo ella me trata asi.

-entonces ignórala. Mira, la siguiente prueba es la de futbol. Si pasa algo…patea la pelota como lo hiciste ayer. Tu puedes- Neji abrazó a Hinata y corrió hacia los asientos, pues acababan de anunciar que la tercera prueba iba a empezar.

Para la prueba de futbol Tenten era la capitana de su equipo, y Temari la capitana del otro equipo. El partido comenzó y hubo muchos intentos de gol, pero eran detenidos por las excelentes porteras (ejem, Ino y Tenten) finalmente Sakura metió un gol para su equipo en un descuido de Temari. Corrió por la cancha dando ordenes para que sus compañeras jugaran mas rudo, cosa que logro. El quipo rápidamente empató el partido , y obtuvieron ventaja al anotar nuevamente.

Sakura y Hinata obtuvieron el balón, pero mientras corrian se lo peleaban , como si no fueran parte del mismo equipo. Finalmente Sakura le dio un empujon y Hinata cayó, rodando por el pasto.

-Lo siento, Hinata, ¿estas bien?...¿ya no puedes seguir jugando?...

-No, estoy bien…puedo continuar- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, volviendo al partido.

_Maldición, no funciono…_

-¿Viste eso?- pregunto Tenten acercándose a Temari.

-Si…

-lo hizo a propósito- completo Ino llegando junto a ellas.

-No puedo creer que se a tan ruin. Hay que hacer algo.

Durante el resto del partido lo único que hicieron las tres fue limitar a Sakura. Ino había cambiado de lugar con otra chia, asi que ahora era defesa y ella junto con temari cubrían a Sakura. Tenten la mandaba a posiciones en las que no pudiera acercarse a Hinata, podía por ser la capitana.

Los equipos estaban empatados y estaban a punto de terminar. Hinata recordó lo que le habi dicho Neji y se acercó a la portería, con el balón en los pies. Pateó con todas sus fuerzar, y en cuanto el arbitro(Gai sensei, invitado especial) sopló el silbato para marcar el final, el balón entró en la portería. El gol contó y el equipo de Hinata ganó.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todas y se abrazaron.

Neji corrió hacia Hinata y la abrazó con fuerza y con felicidad, Hanabi y Hiashi, que también habían ido, se acercaron y la felicitaron también.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-Bien, chicas, aqui están los resultados.

El puntaje apareció en una pantalla gigante. Las tres chicas con el puntaje mas bajo fueron eliminadas del concurso. Por suerte, Hinata había alcanzado un alto puntaje por su maravilloso gol, asi que ella siguió en el concurso. Tenten y Sakura igual, y aunque el equipo de Temari e Ino no ganó, ellas y otras chicas se quedaron porque lo habían hecho muy bien.

A LA HORA DE LA CENA. CASA HYUGA

-lo hcicste muy bien hija. Siempre me ha gustado el futbol, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan buena.

-Gracias, padre. Pero sigo triste porque Sakura parece estar enojada conmigo.

-Y le he dicho que no le haga caso, Hinata sama. Lo hizo muy bien y estoy muy feliz por usted.

-Te agradezco, onisan. Todo esto ha sido gracias a ti.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lamento haber tardado. Nos vemos en el siguiente n.n**


	6. CAMPAMENTO, BROMA Y TRAMPA

**Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo seis n.n me pone muy contenta haber recibido sus reviews, muchas gracias, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, ya no les echo rollo, nada mas lean y me dicen que le pareció. A, sí, Naruto no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro u.u°**

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**DIA DE CAMPO, BROMA CRUEL Y TRAMPA**_

Un nuevo dia en la casa Hyuga y Neji lo recibía con-¿Quién lo diría?- una sonrisa. Tomó su desayuno como si tuviera todo el día para acabárselo. Arregló su cuarto, tomó un refrescante baño, regó las plantas y dio una caminata rápida. Cuando termino de hacer todo esto se percato de que era muy temprano, así que aun tenía tiempo de hacer algunas otras cosas. Que mañana tan feliz era esa para Neji, él ni sabia porque estaba tan contento.

Entonces a su mente vino lo que había pasado en el concurso, la participación de Hinata era cada vez mejor, no podía estar más orgulloso. Salió a pasear por la aldea y las personas que lo vieron se sorprendieron de su estado de ánimo. Pasó por el parque y saludo a sus amigos, que lo miraron, sorprendidos también, no era normal que el Hyuga estuviera tan contento, considerando además que estaba nublado, hacia frio y todo indicaba que llovería en ese día. Un día espantoso, decían algunos, pero no Neji Hyuga.

Cuando regreso a su casa todos estaban ya despiertos y Hinata leía un papel, sentada en la sala. Neji se acercó y pudo ver lo que decía el papel.

_Cordial invitación, a todas las participantes del concurso Señorita Konoha._

_Día de campo amistoso, mañana (debido a las condiciones climáticas de hoy, pero todo indica que mañana será un mejor día) _

_Se pueden llevar uno o dos acompañantes, con el fin de crear relaciones de amistad entre nuestras señoritas._

_8:00 am en el gimnasio deportivo de Konoha, de ahí todos iremos al bosque._

_Almuerzo a las 9:30, otras actividades de 10 en adelante._

_Volvemos al gimnasio a las 3:00._

_Esperamos tu participación. _

_Atte. Comité organizador. Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko_

-Hinata sama, ¿piensa usted ir?

-No lo se, onisan, suena divertido.

-¡HINATA!

Neji maldijo su suerte por primera vez aquel día, ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué tenia que llegar nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki?

-¡Hinata!- la voz de Naruto se volvió a escuchar. Hiashi miró con algo de espanto al chiquillo desaliñado y sucio que entro a la sala, pero era una visita y tenia que ser cortés.

-¿Por qué vienes así, Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata, al ver a Naruto, que además se veía cansado.

-Es que…tenia ….que…traer…me mandaron a …..- decía extendiendo en su mano derecha un sobrecito rosa con adornos de florecitas- traer….

-Te mandaron a traerle esto a Hinata sama, ¿no?- trató de cortar Neji, deduciendo lo que quería decir Naruto.

-Si…traer…- Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento, finalmente se tiró en un sillón. Hanabi fue por un vaso con agua y se lo echó en la cara.

-¡Hay! Ah, sí…me mandó sakura, me pidió que te lo diera personalmente.

Hinata jugueteó con el sobre entre sus manos antes de abrirlo. Pensó en la manera en que Sakura la había tratado en la competencia de deportes, se decía su amiga, pero la verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar de ella.

-Si quiere salir de dudas- dijo Neji, como si hubiera leído su mente- mejor abra el sobre.

Hinata tragó saliva y abrió lentamente el sobre. De el sacó una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada. La desdobló casi con precaución.

Leyó las líneas suavemente escritas en letra cursiva y poco a poco su mirada brilló. Como no podía creerlo, leyó el contenido en voz alta.

-Querida Hinata: realmente quiero que sepas que lamento la forma en la que me comporté contigo. He pensado las cosas y seguro piensas que soy una malvada, que no merecías un trato así y es por eso que mediante esta pequeña carta te pido disculpas. Estamos una contra la otra en un concurso pero ante todo somos amigas, y yo no había sido capaz de comprenderlo. Espero que aceptes mis humildes disculpas y que a pesar de todo sigas considerándome como tu amiga. Atte. Sakura.

-Wow- Hanabi se rascaba la cabeza sin saber que hacer. Hinata corrió hacia una mesita, tomó papel y pluma y rápidamente y con alegría escribió una respuesta.

-Dáselo a Sakura, por favor, Naruto kun. Dile que acepto sus disculpas y que venga a tomar el té conmigo después.

Naruto hizo un gesto de fastidio (¿a quien le gustaría ser mensajero de dos chicas como ellas?) pero finalmente tomó la carta que le daba Hinata. Se despidió educadamente y salió de la casa (Hiashi sacó un aromatizante y esparció el contenido en la estancia: le caía bien Naruto pero hay que decirlo; olía muy mal).

Mientras tanto Hinata seguía sonriendo. Sakura se había disculpado con ella, todo su mundo recobraba el camino que nunca debía haber dejado. Pero Neji y Hanabi se miraban con cierto acuerdo. Ellos sabían que Sakura no era de las que admitían sus errores y se disculpaba así como así, la prueba: tanto tiempo peleada con Ino solo para ver cual de las dos se quedaba con Sasuke. Y se suponía que eran las mejores amigas.

Neji asintió y el y Hanabi se retiraron. Hablaron del asunto largo rato, ambos tenían las mismas sospechas. Finalmente decidieron que los dos acompañarían a Hinata al campamento, por si las dudas y que matarían…perdón, detendrían a Sakura a la mínima muestra de hostilidad.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. GIMNASIO DE KONOHA

-Bien chicas- decía Kakashi con un megáfono- ¿bueno? ¿Se oye? ¡¿Se oyeeeee?!-justo en ese momento Anko pasaba delante de el, recibió el grito de golpe y cayó al suelo, confundida.

-Jeje…perdón…

-¿Cómo que perdón, distraído del demonio? Te voy a…!

-¡quietos los dos! No quiero escándalos- Kurenai tomó el megáfono y hablo- este día de campo fue planeado para que ustedes, chicas, se relacionen un poco mas. Así que todos recojan sus cosas y ordenadamente formen una línea a la salida del gimnasio. Sus acompañantes deben ir a su lado y cada quien cargando sus cosas. No quiero disturbios y si hay algún problema notifíquenlo con nosotros.

La caminata hasta el lugar del bosque en el que estarían resulto de lo más tranquila y cómoda. Neji y Hanabi iban a lado de Hinata, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura, que iba tres pasos adelante.

Una vez que llagaron al claro en el bosque, empezaron a desempacar las cosas, manteles, comida, vasos, platos, etc.

Podía decirse que la paz reinaba. Las chicas estaban bien unas con otras, entre los colados/acompañantes estaban: Gaara, que acompañaba a Temari y descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Shikamaru y Chouji que comían sentados a lado de Ino. Naruto, que acataba sin chistar las órdenes de Sakura: pon los platos junto a la cesta, saca las manzanas, la limonada esta en el otro frasco ¿Qué todo lo tengo que hacer yo? Etc, etc, etc. Y Sasuke, que los miraba divertido, sentado junto a Gaara.

Neji sacó la comida que Hinata había guardado en la pequeña cesta de mimbre mientras Hanabi preparaba jugo de naranja y Hinata charlaba animosamente con sus amigas. Todos empezaron a comer, compartían sus alimentos unos con otros, de manera que el ambiente en el lugar empezó a parecerse mas a una fiesta. Algunos terminaron bailando, otros entraron a rio a nadar y otros más platicaban, simplemente.

-Algo tramas, pelo de chicle- murmuró Hanabi mientras veía a Sakura- si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hermana…

-No malgaste sus energías, Hanabi sama. Si hay que hacer algo contra ella, será solo si le hace algo a Hinata sama, pero ahora no.

-A ti te preocupa mucho lo que le pase. No puedes ocultármelo, los conozco bastante bien a los dos.

-Si, ¿ y eso que?

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?- Neji se dio la vuelta, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

-Nunca, no podría. Además, ella ya tiene a alguien.

Se fue a buscar a alguien más con quien conversar. Terminó hablando con Hinata, que estaba muy contenta y le platicaba sobre lo bien que la estaba pasando, se abrazó a el y una mirada soñadora se hizo presente en sus ojos, suficiente como para hacer sonrojar a Neji.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, platicaron con otras personas y participaron en los juegos que organizaban sus amigos. Hanabi platico con Konohamaru pero igual no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura.

-Neji onisan, ¿te estas divirtiendo?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Hinata sama?

-Es que me da la impresión de que algo te preocupa- Hinata tomó la mano de Neji delicadamente. Este suspiró con algo e frustración.

-No, no es nada… lo importante es que usted este bien, que no le pase nada y…

-Neji, ¿a que te refieres con que no me pase nada?

-Bueno es que, vera, sospecho que Sakura chan no tiene buenas intenciones. Discúlpeme, pero esa es la impresión que me da.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de la amistad de Sakura chan? Ella me quiere mucho como amiga y ya me dijo que el que estemos en el concurso las dos no tiene nada que ver- Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron pero esta vez la causa no era su timidez sino el enojo. Soltó de golpe la mano de Neji y se alejó con los brazos cruzados.

-Hinata sama, no se moleste por favor solo quería darle mi punto de vista.

Hinata se calmó y una vez mas volteó a ver a Neji. Este lucia preocupado, y Hinata se sintió mal por haberle respondido así.

-Yo…lo siento, onisan. Pero no creo que Sakura tenga…malas intenciones, como tu dices. Perdónala, se portó muy mal el otro dia pero ya me pidió disculpas. Hasta parece que te ofendió a ti y no a mí aquella vez.

Una vez más lo abrazó con dulzura y Neji le correspondió.

-Está bien, si usted lo dice…_sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo…_

La tarde llegó y todos regresaron al gimnasio. Recogieron sus cosas, se despidieron y poco a poco se fueron a sus casas…

-Tsunade sama, ya nos retiramos- los primos Hyuga se despidieron de la Tsunade y de los jueces y se encaminaron felizmente a su casa, el día había sido genial.

Algunas chicas se quedaron en las regaderas. Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando…

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- Sakura salió de los vestidores corriendo, con los pantalones a medio poner- ¡Hay una…una…una víbora!

Otras chicas salían corriendo igual que Sakura. Kakashi entró en el vestidor y sacó la víbora con cuidado, con ayuda de un veterinario. La pusieron en una jaula y le llevaron a donde no causara problemas.

-¿Cómo pudo haber entrado?- se preguntaba Kurenai sentada en un escritorio, luego del accidente- se supone que cerca de aquí no hay ese tipo de víboras- Kakashi llegó y sentó frente a ella. Las chicas que habían visto la escena también estaban allí. En eso llegó Anko.

-Kurenai…Kakashi…. Tienen que ver esto.

CASA HYUGA. 8 PM

-¿Qué ocurre, Hanabi chan? – preguntó Hinata al ver a Hanabi entrar agitadamente a su cuarto, con Neji tras ella.

-Mandaron a un mensajero. Tu y Neji deben ir a la oficina de Tsunade sama…ahora mismo.

Una vez que llagaron fueron hechos pasar de inmediato. Kurenai, Kakashi y Anko esperaban, serios, alrededor del escritorio de Tsunade sama, que estaba igual o mas seria.

Neji se decidió a hablar, viendo que a Hinata, al parecer, se la había secado la garganta.

-¿Para que querían que viniéramos?

Al lado de Tsunade había una pantalla.

-¿Qué les parece esto?- Prndieron la pantalla y corrieron un video.

En el video se veía claramente como Hinata entraba al vestidor con la víbora en las manos, luego poniéndola en la mochila de Sakura, y saliendo sigilosamente del lugar.

-Esta víbora es de una especie peligrosa y rara. No solo con esta travesura asustaste a tus compañeras, sino que además pudiste haberlas matado, en especial a Sakura, que era su mochila en la que pusiste la víbora… ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

Los ojos de Hinata se inundaron de lágrimas, negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos…

-Kurenai sensei…usted sabe que yo no seria capaz de…

-Hinata, deberías agradecer que no le pasó nada a nadie, además en este concurso calificamos los sentimientos de las participante y si esa del video eres tu entonces…

-Pero saben que yo no…

-Hinata las imágenes no nos mienten. Lo siento mucho, pero estas expulsada del concurso…

Hinata volteó a ver a Neji, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundido… finalmente, ella salió del lugar, sollozando.

Neji entró entonces en razón ¡No! Esa no era su Hinata, ella no era capaz de hacer una broma tan ruin y peligrosa a alguien. Miró a los jueces, que trataron de evadir esa mirada de _mataré al culpable de esto _y salió del lugar tras Hinata.

La encontró sentada bajo un árbol, limpiándose las lagrimas. Se sentó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, besó con ternura su cabeza mientras ella seguía llorando con el corazón destrozado.

-Tranquila, ya pasó.

-Pero Neji, tu sabes que yo no lo hice…yo jamás…

-Lo se, pero estas cosas no se presentan con sentimientos ni con juramentos, necesitas pruebas para mostrarles que tu no lo hiciste. Te creo, pero eso no basta.

Hinata se incorporó y se puso de pie.

-tienes razón Neji onisan, pero… ¿como? –volteó hacia el cielo, que estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna llena que parecían sacadas de una pintura o de un sueño.

-Yo te ayudare con eso. Volvamos a casa. Sécate las lágrimas y no vuelvas a llorar en publico. No le des a nadie el gusto de verte sufrir, especialmente a quien haya hecho todo esto.

-Onisan, ¿me hablaste de tú?

-quería ser claro y directo con _usted _Hinata sama- Neji sonrío y tomó su mano. Ella se recargó en el, y así hicieron el camino a casa. Aun estaba triste pero no iba a resolver nada llorando. Tratarían de resolver las cosas al día siguiente.

CONTIUARÁ

**Jeje creo que me quedó un poco mas corto pero no se preocupen: todo a su tiempo.**

**Pequeño comercial: si no les cae bien Sakura y tienen la mente abierta, lean mi Fic/Oneshot "Estados" . Pueden buscarlo como Naruto de personaje principal. **

**Es todo (por ahora) gracias y…**

**Reviews?**


	7. NEJI DETECTIVE

**Hola!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, publicando el séptimo capitulo de esta historia. Naruto no me pertenece, ni los personajes, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia n.n**

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**NEJI DETECTIVE**_

_Maldición_... Neji estaba en su cuarto sin saber como resolver tan extraño problema. Por un lado estaban las imágenes, nítidas, irrevocables, ¿Cómo contradecir lo que una imagen nos muestra claramente?

Aunque…por otro lado…era Hinata. Neji sabía que ella simplemente no era capaz de hacer algo así, ni siquiera como una broma. Desesperantemente caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, casi formando surcos en el piso.

Ahora bien, ¿Qué tan importante podía ser ese concurso, después de todo? Aunque, recordó después, el mismo lo dijo, era importante porque reafirmaba la débil confianza de Hinata, y ahora que esto había pasado esa débil confianza había quedado poco menos que destrozada.

Dejando ese tema de lado y suponiendo que Hinata no había hecho nada… ¿Quién era el culpable?

Dio un repaso por todos los sospechosos, y sacó unas cuantas conclusiones.

Temari y Tenten no pudieron haber sido, ellas se habían ido directo a sus casas desde el bosque y no volvieron a verlas en todo el día. No estuvieron en el gimnasio y obviamente no pudieron haber sido ellas.

Ino se resfrió y la llevaron a la enfermería llegado al gimnasio, otra descartada.

Sakura…simplemente no pudo haber sido ella porque… ¿Por qué habría metido una víbora en su mochila? Era mucho riesgo y tenia que ser muy buena actriz como para comportarse con tanto miedo como lo hizo. Aunque, por otro lado…el y Hanabi ya tenían sus ojos clavados en ella (y vaya que ojos) y si no fue ella… ¿Quién?

Los chicos tampoco porque… ¿para que querrían ellos que Hinata saliera del concurso? A menos que…

Finalmente tomó una decisión y salió de su cuarto. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Mientras tanto Hinata suspiraba tristemente en una banca del parque. Varias chicas del concurso pasaron cerca de ella y le sacaron la lengua.

Ella se encogió abrazándose a sus rodillas. Cabizbaja se puso de pie y se camino por la aldea, sin rumbo…

_Pero si yo no lo hice… ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerme daño así? Ya no me importa tanto el concurso, sino que la gente ahora piensa que fui yo quien puso en peligro las vidas de esas chicas…_

_Aunque, ¿Por qué tanto asombro por una víbora? Aunque, creo que dijeron que era de una especie peligrosa. Mejor será que trate de olvidarlo. Igual, si Neji no consigue nada, ya me estaba resignando a salir del concurso…_

Neji se dirigió al lugar donde sabia que estaría. Aunque había gente alrededor, lo miró con enfado, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta un callejón. Lo estampo con fuerza en la pared y lo zarandeó sin misericordia…

-¡Maldito escurridizo! ¡Debí matarte la ultima vez que te vi! ¡Tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar!-

-¡no, no, suéltame!- la cara de terror de la victima solo era comparable con la de quien hubiera visto al demonio en persona. Tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de soltar el agarre de su cuello.

-Pongamos las cosas claras: fuiste tu quien se hizo pasar por Hinata sama, por tu culpa ahora ella esta sufriendo y si hay alguien que daba pagar las consecuencias, ¡ese serás tu!

Otra zarandeada sin misericordia siguió a esto y la escena se repitió varias veces hasta que Neji obtuvo lo que quería…

-¡esta bien, te diré lo que pasó pero por favor déjame…!- hizo un puchero mientras Neji lo soltaba. Cayó al piso y no trató de huir.

Neji sonrió satisfecho. Escuchó lo que su victima decía cuidadosamente. Pero en lugar de dejarlo ir, lo ató y lo ocultó donde no pudiera escapar (el armario de su cuarto) y fue en busca de su segunda pista: Kakashi sensei.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Hanabi estaba en su habitación pensando en lo caro que pagaría quien hubiera sido el culpable por lo de Hinata. De tanto y tanto pensar recordó que el día del campamento, cuando hablaba con Neji sobre Hinata, este le dijo "ella ya tiene a alguien". ¿a quien se refería? ¿a Naruto? Mejor ni pensarlo. Dio varias vueltas en su cama y se salió de su habitación. Tenía que buscar a Hinata para preguntarle, pero, penándolo bien, tal vez ella quería estar sola.

Y sí, Hanabi tenía razón, Hinata no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, estaba demasiado triste. Estaba en el parque cuando por ahí pasó Sakura.

-¿Hinata?

Ella levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sakura se le acercó y Hinata se puso de pie precipitadamente.

-Sakura chan…yo …lo siento…

-¿Qué?

-Por lo que pasó en el gimnasio, debiste asustarte mucho.

-Pero Hinata…

-Bueno, al menos tu no crees que realmente fui yo quien hizo eso, ¿Verdad?

-Por…por supuesto que no Hinata… ¿y si no fuiste tu por que pides disculpas?

-Por que…yo… no me gusta que las cosas se queden asi, pensé…que querrías que alguien te ofreciera disculpas por lo sucedido…

-¿y si no eras tu, quien mas eh? Sabes, ya lo estoy dudando. Tal vez después de todo si fuiste tu y por eso pides disculpas.

Luego de esto, Hinata empezó a llorar de nuevo y Sakura se alejó silenciosamente…

Al fin lograba lo que quería.

…EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE

-Kakashi senssei…

-¿mmmh?-Kakashi estaba dormido en la rama de un árbol. Le sorprendió bastante que Neji estuviera buscándolo (y que lo encontrara) ¿Qué quería?

-Necesito hablar con usted…trato de demostrar que Hinata sama no ha hecho nada de lo que la culparon.

Kakashi bajó y se aproximó a Neji.

-Bueno, me parece buena idea…yo tampoco creo que ella haya hecho eso, es mas, me parece que fue mucho escándalo…

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí, bueno, en realidad- Kakashi se rascó la barbilla, pensativo- Kurenai y Anko lo Hubieran tomado como algo sin importancia de no ser porque Sakura y las demás chicas estaban al borde de una crisis de pánico- ahogó una carcajada al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Neji- pero que les vamos a hacer, esas niñas son bastante escandalosas… de hecho…fue una de ellas la que encontró el video y se lo dio a Anko…

-Gracias, Kakashi sensei…ha sido de gran ayuda…

-¿Yo?- se rascó la nuca, confundido, ¿había dicho algo importante?

-sí, usted…me retiro…-Neji desapareció tras unos arbustos y Kakashi no le dio importancia al asunto. Además, se alegraba de saber que alguien haría algo por Hinata.

EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA

-Hermana, ¿estas bien?- Hanabi cerró la puerta tras ella y se aproximó a Hinata que estaba viendo melancólicamente por la ventana. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Sí Hanabi, creo…creo que debi darme cuenta antes de que estas cosas no eran para mi. Me jugaron sucio y no fui capaz de soportar. Dile a Neji que ya no importa, que deje de buscar pruebas, que estaré bien.

-Eso no lo detendrá.

-Dile que si quiere verlo de esa manera es una orden directa.

-Eso tampoco.

LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE SAMA…

-buenos días Neji, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a demostrar que Hinata sama no hizo nada de lo que se le inculpó. Tengo las pruebas suficientes- sonrió con confianza ydio algunos pasos dentro de la oficina.

-Creí que ya habíamos dado ese asunto como terminado.

-pero yo no, Tsunade sama. Esto fue una injusticia y quiero probar que ella es inocente.

Tsunade lo pensó un momento y le hizo una seña para que se sentara

-Llamaremos a Anko, Kurenai y Kakashi y luego nos mostrarás.

En la oficina se reunieron los jounin y esperaron a que Neji hablara.

…

-Bueno, antes de empezar quisiera aclarar que yo confío en Hinata sama y que no creo que ella haya sido, además de que considero que fue una exageración que la sacaran del concurso por algo tan simple, pero mejor voy al grano…

Salió un momento de la estancia pero segundos después volvió con un televisor, un reproductor de video y varias cintas…

-estas cintas las encontré en el cuarto de vigilancia. Todas son del día del campamento…

-Esta- dijo, tomando una de entre las otras y jugando con ella entre sus manos- es con la que culparon a Hinata sama….y esta otra- tomó otra cinta y la sostuvo a la altura de la otra- es una de las pruebas que voy a presentar. Pero antes de proseguir traeré a un testigo humano…- volvió a salir y llevó a …

-¿Naruto?- preguntaron al unísono los jueces y la Tsunade, mientras Naruto, que estaba amarrado y amordazado, se retorcía en el suelo.

-Sí, sin el no podría terminar de probar nada, pero vallamos con los videos.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo puso la primera cinta, en la que se veía a Hinata poniendo la víbora en la mochila de Sakura.

-Quisiera que por favor todos pusieran atención especial en la hora en la que fue grabado. 5:10 de la tarde…

-Sí, pero ¿a que nos lleva todo esto?

-Bueno…nos lleva a la otra cinta- quitó la primera cinta y puso la segunda…-a esta también pónganle atención…la hora…exactamente las 5:10 de la tarde, Hinata sama y yo estábamos despidiéndonos de usted, Tsunade sama… este video lo muestra claramente…

-Mmmm, bien, eso nos pone en una situación un poco confusa…¿Cómo sabemos que no modificaste el video?

-Eso es imposible- dijo Kakashi- estos videos son muy especiales, todos sincronizados a la misma hora y fecha, a prueba de fallos.

-Gracias, Kakashi sensei…

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto?- Preguntó Anko, realmente intrigada…

- a eso voy, tendré que mostrarles un tercer video- el ultimo video mostraba a Naruto entrando a una habitación, luego se veía una explosión con humo y, en lugar de que saliera Naruto, salió Hinata.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Kurenai, viendo a Naruto

-Pues es muy simple… el se disfrazó de Hinata sama con un jutsu de transformación y fue quien jugó esa broma a las chicas. Miren, se ve claramente cuando camina hacia los vestidores… hora: 5:08.

Neji se inclinó y desató a Naruto y le quitó la mordaza. Con la cabeza agachada Naruto se puso de pie y asintió

-Yo lo hice…fue solo una broma, creí que sería divertido. Pero al ver que se lo tomaban tan en serio, pues yo, tuve mucho miedo.

-estaba tan asustado que tuve que obligarlo a venir…

-¿Cómo sabemos que no lo obligaste a declararse culpable?

-No, Tsunade sama, yo lo hice- insistió Naruto-… me arrepiento mucho, no quería que Hinata sufriera por culpa mia…y también pienso que no era necesario que me ataras, hubiera venido sin necesidad de forzarme- Añadió viendo a Neji.

-Solo quería asegurarme- dijo Neji sin perder su tranqulidad y se volvió a dirigir a los jueces- bueno, ya le he mostrado la inocencia de Hinata sama…quisisera saber que piensan hacer ahora.

-Necesitamos tiempo para deliberar- Dijo Tsunade solemnemente- ve por tu prima y vuelvan en 20 minutos, les tendremos una respuesta.

Neji se inclinó en una reverncia, pero antes de que se fuera, Naruto hablo:

-Por favor, no le digan a Hinata chan que yo fui…dejaría de confiar en mi, y yo la aprecio mucho.

…

-¿Hinata sama?- Neji entró lentamente en la habitación, donde Hanabi y Hinata estaban platicando junto a la ventana- tenemos que ir a la ofcina de Tsunade sama, rápido…

-¿y ahora que?- preguntó Hanabi a la defensiva- ¿ quieren verla llorar otra vez?

-No, Hanabi, cálmate- susurró Hinata- Voy contigo, Neji.

Caminaron en silencio por toda la aldea y finalmente llegaron a la oficina. Hinata entró con miedo, colgada del brazo de Neji.

Al llegar Hinata hizo una reverencia y se quedó parada junto a Neji.

-Hinata…queremos empezar por pedirte- Hinata tragó saliva y apretó los ojos- pedirte una disculpa por haberte acusado de algo que no hiciste…

-¿En…en serio? ¿Qué…pasa? No entiendo…

-pues debido a que Neji presentó pruebas a tu favor demostró que no fuiste tu…

-Y…-prosiguió Kakashi- vuelves a estar en el concurso.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió…tan feliz que todavía no podía creerlo…

-¿es…es en serio?

-Sí…y todo es gracias a Neji…por cierto, ¿a donde fue?

Hinata volteó, Neji no estaba, pero la puerta estaba abierta, así que salió en su búsqueda. Estaba en la salida de la oficina, recargado en un muro…

-¡Neji!- Hinata se lanzó con los brazos abiertos. El estaba de espaldas, así que volteó y en ese momento sintió como ella se abalanzaba sobre el. Lo cual no hubiera tenido mucha importancia, de no ser porque…cuando abrió los ojos, ella estaba demasiado cerca, abrazada a el y con los labios entreabiertos.

Cerrando los ojos, lentamente, la abrazó y la acercó mas, y unieron sus labios en un cálido y dulce beso. Ella también había cerrado los ojos y se alarmó al pensar que iba a besar a Neji, pero una vez que sus labios estuvieron en contacto, una vez que sintió la suave textura, ya nada de eso le importó en lo mas mínimo. Se aferró mas a el y profundizó su beso. Al contario de lo que Neji pensaba que haría, asi que el también continuó, en lugar de separarse de ella, acarició suavemente su nuca y ella se abrazó aún mas al cuello de el.

Después de un rato se separaron. Hinata estaba sonrojada y le pidió disculpas, como siempre lo hacía. Neji la abrazó y luego de sonreírse mutuamente, volvieron a casa sin decir palabra.

Ese día, Neji supo que la amaba.

…

**Todavía faltan cosas por aclarar sobre la culpabilidad de Naruto pero me encargaré de eso luego.**

**Espero que les haya gustado…reviews?**


	8. 2x1 prueba doble

_**Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**2x1: prueba doble**_

-Ne… ¿neji onisan?- Hinata entró en la habitación de Neji, esperando encontrarlo para hablar con el. No sabía que pensar del beso que se habían dado fuera de la oficina de la Tsunade.

Neji no estaba en su cuarto por lo que ella salió y esperó encontrar un momento más oportuno. Entonces se encontró con su pare en el pasillo.

Hiashi le dijo que Neji había ido a entrenar con Gai sensei y Rock Lee y que no volvería hasta en la noche, que mejor hiciera algo mas productivo (nota de Hiashi: cof, cof, entrenar, cof cof).

Así que Hinata decidió ocupar su mente en otra cosa y esperar a Neji. Pero… ¡No podía! Era muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa cuando en su mente solo estaba el, eso sin contar que la siguiente prueba para el concurso seria muy pronto, ya la habían mandado llamar para darle instrucciones, al día siguiente en casa de Kurenai sensei.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando apareció Hanabi, y le pidió que la acompañara a comprar la comida. Hinata se resignó y acompañó a Hanabi. Le dolía mucho no poder aclarar las cosas con Neji, porque, después de todo, tal vez solo se hacía ilusiones por una tontería. No lo pensó cuando se lanzó encima de el para abrazarlo, no lo pensó cuando aceptó su beso, ni lo pensó cuando correspondió.

Se sentía muy tonta por dejarse llevar así. Pero ella amaba a Neji. Había estado a punto de decírselo antes, cuando supo que se había puesto celoso por Naruto, pero no pudo hacerlo, su timidez no la dejó.

-¿Hina…Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hola?

-Perdón, Hanabi, ¿decías algo?...

-Mmmmm no, nada, solo te preguntaba si te pasaba algo.

-E…estoy bien, hermana, no te preo..cupes…

-de acuerdo. Por cierto, no veo a Neji desde ayer que volvieron de la oficina de Tsunade sama. Se que te dejaron volver al concurso, pero ¿pasó algo mas? Esta todo bien?

-Por…por supuesto… ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Nada, solo que ¿Sabes? Creo que…Neji siente algo por ti. Se nota por como te ve, se preocupa por ti…puso toda la aldea de cabeza solo para demostrar tu inocencia, te convenció de inscribirte al concurso, a mi me parece mas que obvio que hay algo mas que un cariño de familia.

-No…no se porque crees eso…Neji me quiere porque es mi primo, mi protector…

-Pero, tienes que verlo, siempre esta al pendiente de ti, se mete en problemas por ti… por favor, Hinata…

Hinata se detuvo en seco, con las bolsas de comida en las manos. Su mirada estaba en el suelo, después de todo, un beso para ella no era algo tan fácil de asimilar, sobretodo uno tan bello como el que le había dado a Neji , el primero y único hasta ahora.

-Ha…Hanabi…yo…yo amo a Neji…pero no quiero que solo sea una ilusión, no quiero engañarme, seria muy doloroso que la realidad sea otra.

-Pero no lo es Hinata.

-Mejor hay que dejarlo así, ya veré que puedo hacer…

Hinata se adelantó, mientras Hanabi se quedaba parada en el mismo lugar.

…

-¿Ya te vas, Neji? Gai sensei y yo te íbamos a invitar a cenar…

-Tengo que volver a casa. Debo hablar de algo muy importante con Hinata sama.

-Como quieras…

-¡¡Rock Lee!!

-¡Sí, Gai sensei!

-¡Corramos hacia el horizonte, a buscar la cena!

-¡Vamos!...

Neji veía, con una mezcla de horror, sorpresa, y después de todo, familiaridad, como este par de escandalosos, por no decir ridículos personajes desaparecían entre la enramada rumbo al restaurant mas cercano para cenar, ya que Gai sensei era un ferviente partidario de la buena alimentación. Suspiró resignado a su futuro al lado de estos dos ninjas y caminó tranquilamente hacia su casa, después de todo, no hay nada mejor que una despejada y tranquila noche para caminar en el bosque y pensar. Perdón, ¿dije despejada y tranquila? Pues al cabo de un rato Neji iba corriendo rumbo a su casa, pues se había soltado una fuerte lluvia. Así que llegó a la mansión Hyuga totalmente empapado y cansado por haber corrido tanto. Hinata, que lo esperaba desde temprano, le alcanzó una toalla y le dio chocolate caliente para que se le quitara el frio (N.A: n.n que lindo!)

-estas empapado, Neji onisan…

-Si, lo se…

-…

-…

-jaja, Neji…te ves gracioso empapado…- Dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa. Neji se quedó embobado por un par de segundos pero luego sonrió:

-Mmm, usted se vería bonita empapada…

-¿eh?- la cara de Hinata pasó a una de sorpresa.

Neji abrazó a Hinata y la mojó también…

-¡No, Neji!!- Hinata luchaba por quitárselo de encima, pero acepto el juego y terminaron persiguiéndose por toda la habitación, muy divertidos.

Al cabo de un rato Hinata ya estaba mojada, no tanto como Neji, claro, pero bastante. Se tiraron en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, muy cerca.

-Jeje, de acuerdo, fue divertido…

-Sí…- Neji pensó que ya no eran niños para tonterías asi, pero que había valido la pena, despues de todo, estaba con ella.

-Neji onisan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre…

De pronto ella se quedó callada y no se atrevió a continuar.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión- dijo Neji, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Entiendo… sí, tienes razón…- dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la que Neji tenia en su mejilla, y se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos.

-Hinata, Neji, ya esta la cena…

Hinata volteó desganada a ver a su hermana y asintió, al tiempo que se separaba de Neji y caminaba hacia Hanabi para ayudarle a poner la mesa.

_¿estará molesta? Tal vez debería aclarar las cosas con ella después de todo, pero ¿Cómo?_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-Hinata sama… ¿Esta usted bien? La noto preocupada…

-Es que…Neji onisan…¿Qué tal si la siguiente prueba es demasiado difícil…?

-No creo que sea algo que usted no pueda superar.

Hinata asintió algo temerosa todavía. Pero ella confiaba en Neji y si el decía algo era porque de verdad lo creía. Caminaron por varias calles hasta llegar a casa de Kurenai sensei. Todas las chicas estaban allí y tomaban agua de limón con galletitas, mientras los jueces platicaban acaloradamente.

Hinata se acercó y Neji esperó afuera de la casa.

-Hola, Hinata, llegas justo a tiempo…

Anko saludó amablemente a Hinata.

-Pero, pasa, niña, no seas timida.

Entraron todos a la sala de Kurenai y ella les habló de la siguiente prueba.

-Pues verán, chicas, decidimos que la siguiente prueba sea la prueba de talento- una exclamación se dejó venir de las chicas- cálmense y déjenme explicarles un pequeño detallito…

Todas las chicas se acomodaron mejor para escuchar con más atención la explicación de Kurenai.

-Bien, verán, decidimos que el concurso se dividirá en dos partes: la primera será un talento que nosotros designaremos, la segunda será lo que ustedes decidan.

Las chicas pusieron cara de no entender y Kakashi decidió explicar:

-Lo que Kurenai quizo decir es que nosotros les diremos que es lo que harán en la primera parte del concurso. En la segunda parte ustedes decidirán que talento mostrarnos- el ojito feliz de Kakashi hizo su aparición y muchas chicas suspiraban mientras asentían con la cabeza, mientras Hinata esperaba, preocupada.

-Bueno y ¿la primera?- cuestionó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, pues la primera parte será…

El sonido del corazón de Hinata llenaba toda la estancia, o al menos así lo oia ella.

-Concurso de cocina.

Los murmullos se oyeron en toda la habitación, Hinata permaneció en su lugar, sin saber que hacer.

-Bueno, pues ya que saben esto, solo me queda decirles que tiene cinco días, practiquen lo que vayan a cocinar. Recuerden que no importa si no es original o si no es lo mas fino… lo que nos importa es que este bien cocinado, hecho con calidad y amor. Ya veremos que tal esta su talento en la cocina.

Hinata salió luego de despedirse de los tres sensei y se reunió con Neji. Este la tomo de la mano y caminaron rumbo a la casa.

-¿y…que pasó…?

-Nada…va a haber un concurso de cocina.

-Usted cocina muy bien- aseguró Neji, notando el nerviosismo de Hinata

-No lo sé onisan…¿Qué pasará si…?

-No ocurrirá nada malo…vayamos a casa para que practique, si quiere…

Hinata se sorojó y asintió con la cabeza. Caminó al lado de Neji pero su cabeza parecía estar en una gran cocina, preparando posibles platillos que podía utilizar en el concurso. Pero en su mente todo terminaba igual: desastre. La cocina hecha una desgracia, un pavo quemándose en el horno, una ensalada demasiado salada, kilos y kilos de harina esparciendo se por el piso, Tomates estrellados en la pared, Hiashi y Hanabi intoxicados por ingerir una salsa mal preparada, todo el clan Hyuga echándole la culpa y ella corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó de repente, pegándole un susto a Neji.

-Hinata sama ¿ocurre algo?

- No, nada onisan, estoy bien.

Sin estar muy convencido, Neji asintió. Una vez que volvieron a la casa, ella se instaló en la cocina y se puso un delantal blanco. Hanabi se instaló en una mesa, junto a ella, y probó cada platillo que Hinata cocinó a lo largo de la tarde.

Neji observaba desde la puerta. La pequeña y trabajadora figura de Hinata se movía de un lado a otro preparando la comida.

Se retiró del lugar y fue a entrenar, o al menos eso le dijo a Hiashi. En realidad lo único que hizo fue ir al bosque a pensar. Le parecía un lugar pacífico, además había encontrado un lugar a donde ir para estar solo, debido a que por más que intentara a veces Gai sensei y Rock Lee lo encontraban con facilidad. Pero esta vez no, se dijo con una sonrisa, esta vez había encontrado el lugar perfecto, un lugar al que solo una persona con vista Hyuga podía haber llegado.

Era como un laberinto formado por arboles, en medio del bosque. Activando su byakugan, caminó siguiendo la trayectoria que sus ojos le permitían ver. Izquierda, derecha, frente, derecha, derecha, frenta, izquierda. Una vez que llegó al lugar recordó el día que había encontrado ese escondite. Gai sensei y Rock Lee se perdieron por horas, al final decidieron salir de ahí sin el y desistieron de seguirlo cuando "necesitaba estar solo". Al principio solo era una jugarreta para confundirlos y deshacerse de ellos, pero el lugar era tan agradable y era tan difícil acceder a él que decidió quedarse.

Entonces pensó en el beso que se había dado con Hinata. El sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ¿ella estaría enamorada de el o solo fue el impulso de un momento tan feliz?

Ella le había dicho que ya no estaba enamorada de Naruto, que le gustaba alguien mas. El se sintió mal en ese momento, pero ¿y si se refería a el? Cerró los ojos, estaba recostado en la hierba, boca arriba. Luego los abrió de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que los últimos rayos de sol pintaban las nubes de color naranja, morado y rosa. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que aun estaba activado su byakugan: podía ver las aves que volaba detrás de esas nubes, y le pareció un poco estúpido de su parte.

…

-¡Suculento, Hinata!- saltó Hanabi, sonrojada por la exquisitez del platillo preparado por Hinata- ¿Qué le pusiste a esta salsa?

- mmm, es algo que acabo de inventar, no creí que funcionara.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pues vaya que sí- luego sonrió de manera juguetona- apuesto a que le gustará a Onisan…

-emmm, emmm si, tal vez-Hinata se sonrojó.

-Por cierto, te veo tranquila, ¿ya se arregló todo?

-Neji y yo decidimos platicar después. Ahora debo concentrarme en el concurso- Hinata bajó un poco la mirada, para ella esa razón no era suficiente. Hanabi advirtió su tristeza pero no encontró ninguna forma de cambiar el tema.

-Bien, por ahora, creo que esto es lo que llevare al concurso, ¿Qué te parece?- Fue Hinata quien cambió la conversación y Hanabi asintió.

-Buena idea, hermana. ¿y que haras para la segunda parte del evento?

-¿La segunda parte? No lo había pensado…

-Pues deberías pensarlo…¿bailaras…?o tal vez sea mejor que hagas una pinturas, pintas muy bien…o mejor que cantes… ¡sí canta!

-Pero…yo no se cantar…

-Te he escuchado…cuando te encierras en tu cuarto y te pones a cantar como si nadie oyera nada…yo te he oído y Neji también…

Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió

-veremos, Hanabi-chan, nos vemos en la cena.

Hinata sonrió otra vez y se fue a su habitación. Se baño y se puso un kimono blanco para estar en casa.

…

Neji seguía acostado en el pasto. ¿Cuándo hablar con Hinata? ¿Qué decirle? Una brisa suave corrió por su rostro. Hinata era un poco inestable, como el clima. Un acontecimiento no grato para ella la hacía llorar, ponerse triste, o a veces quedar en estado de shock. Así que pensó decírselo de la forma menos precipitada posible, porque si no ella o tendría idea de que hacer, y el no quería tener que llevarla inconsciente a su casa y explicar a todos lo ocurrido. Aunque después de todo, tal vez solo exageraba, tal vez Hinata era mas madura y podría afrontar una situación así.

Pero aun le faltaba pensar en que haría el. Las palabras para decirle que la amaba, pensó que se le ocurrirían en ese momento, pero y ¿después? Si ella lo rechazaba ¿Qué haría? Y si lo aceptaba ¿Qué haría?

¿Debía preocuparse? Tantos planes hicieron que le doliera la cabeza. Se culpó por siempre razonar cada momento de su vida, tal vez solo necesitaba dejarlo ir cuando tuviera que dejarlo ir, ese sentimiento que mantenía en su corazón.

Se puso d pie y volvió a casa. Cuando llegó ya era de noche y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.

-Neji onisan...- la voz de Hinata lo sorprendió. El estaba en su habitación y ella estaba asomándose por la puerta…

-¿Si? Hinata sama…

-Yo solo…yo solo quería… agradecerte por ayudarme a volver al concurso, eres muy bueno conmigo y yo, creo que debía decírtelo, gracias…- Hinata se inclinó, y cuando volvió a ponerse derecha, Neji estaba justo enfrente, muy cerca.

-Pero si ya me agradeciste antes- sonrió- pero si quieres hacerlo de nuevo, pues, de nada.

Hinata se sonrojó y se hizo para atrás, pues la cercanía de Neji la perturbaba.

-Ven a cenar, ya es un poco tarde- dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras Neji simplemente sonreía.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hasta aquí el octavo capitulo, espero no haber tardado demasiado. Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, si no les contesto personalmente quiere decir que de plano no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo u.u°. Bueno, pues que les haya gustado y luego publico el noveno y ahí si llegara la siguiente prueba para Hinata, la tan postergada prueba de cocina, jejeje n.n.**

**Reviews?**


	9. PRUEBA DE COCINA

**Hola!! Mmm lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. NARUTO no me pertence, hago esto con fines de diversión únicamente.**

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**CONCURSO DE COCINA: EL INGREDIENTE PERDIDO**_

Hinata salió de su habitación, como casi todas las mañanas, muy temprano. Caminó por todo lo largo del pasillo y sonrió al escuchar los ronquidos de su padre, que aun dormía. Sonrió también al ver a Hanabi, que jugaba con un gatito en el jardín. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta llegar a la cocina, donde la esperaba un delantal blanco y un gracioso gorro de chef, ubicados en una silla. Aspiró el aroma de un delicioso desayuno, al parecer preparado por Hanabi, así que comió un poco y luego guardo el delantal y el gorro en una mochila.

En ese momento Neji entró en la cocina. También comió algo rápido y se disculpo, tenía que ir a entrenar con Gai sensei, pero regresaría a tiempo para el concurso. Hinata asintió sin decir nada y salió de la cocina. Neji suspiró y salió también. Le fastidiaba un poco no poder platicar un rato antes del concurso.

…

-¿Por qué no tomas la iniciativa?- Preguntó Hanabi, dirigiendo su vista hacia Hinata, que se movía de un lado a otro en su habitación, acomodando nerviosamente lo que tenía que ser acomodado y revisando cuidadosamente cada aspecto de la limpieza de su habitación: otro pretexto para no pensar ni en Neji, ni en la prueba, ni en nada mas. Pero Hanabi solo le hacía mas difíciles las cosas, asi que Hinata simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonrojadísima y nerviosa.

-Etto…no ganaría mucho…solo tengo que esperar…el tiempo lo decidirá.

-bien dicen que al tiempo se le asignan tareas difíciles. Deberías dejar de ser tan indecisa. Por mas que lo intentes no podrás sacártelo de la mente, hasta que lo aclares todo.

Hinata asintió al tiempo que terminaba de alistar sus cosas. Sin embargo no estaba escuchando a Hanabi, su mente estaba muy revuelta y las palabras dichas por su hermana no lograban profundizar en su cabeza. Entraban por un oído, y salían por el otro.

-No quiero alimentar algo que quizá no valga la pena. Dejémoslo así-Tristemente se dejó caer en una silla- quisiera estar sola un rato, Hanabi, si no te molesta.

-No, hermana esta bien. Descansa.

…

-Andas muy distraído Neji- dijo Gai sensei al tiempo que recogía una kunai del suelo- has hecho trabajos mejores antes en tus entrenamientos, ¿Qué hay de diferente hoy?

- Un asunto inconcluso- replicó poniéndose en posición de ataque- lo hare mejor esta vez. Estoy listo.

-Pero yo no- grito Lee, llegando al lugar de entrenamiento- ya es tarde, hay que ir a ver el concurso.

Gai vio su reloj, y sí, ya era bastante tarde, volteo buscando a Neji, pero este ya no estaba, solo unos arbustos que se movían, indicando que alguien había pasado entre ellos.

_No es posible…llegaré tarde… tengo que apoyarla para que no se ponga nerviosa, tengo que llegar pronto…_

_Esta bien, por un lado no he aclarado las cosas con ella, pero por el otro ella debe saber que la sigo en todo y que puede confiar en mi, aunque, no se porque, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo va a pasar…_

…

-Hanabi chan…pásame mi gorrito…

El lugar del encuentro era un gran salón de fiesta. Había un lugar especial para el publico, con sillas blancas, y en medio había un grupo de mini cocinas, que contenían lo básico: una estufa, un horno, cucharas, tazas, medidores y toda clase de ingredientes que las concursantes podían usar para sus platillos. Hinata estaba ya en su área de trabajo con su delantal y se ponía su gorrito, todas las otras participantes estaban igual, esperando que el concurso empezara.

Hinata suspiró, realmente le gustaba su receta pero probablemente sus compañeras hicieran algo mejor.

Y ante sus ojos el auditorio empezó a llenarse de publico, todas las personas que conocía de la aldea, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, en fin, todos ellos. Todos me nos Neji.

Hanabi fue a sentarse al lado e su padre, volteando hacia todos lados, pero Neji no estaba. Incluso llegaron Gai sensei y Rock Lee antes, pero el Hyuga no se veía por ningún lado.

-Bienvenidos a una etapa mas del Concurso Señorita Konoha, en el que las participantes nos mostraran su talento en la cocina- Kakashi les dio las indicaciones a las participantes, tenían 2 horas para preparar un platillo, al finalizar los jueces pasarían a probar la comida y tomarían una decisión para designar a la ganadora.

Hinata sonrió y se puso a trabajar. Tomó unas verduras y empezó a partirlas en cubitos cuidadosamente bien medidos. Los puso a hervir en una olla y se dirigió a la mesa. En una bandeja puso un pollo, limpio y listo para cocinarse. Lo rellenó y tomó las verduras, las cuales acomodó encima y alrededor del pollo.

Solo faltaba la salsa.

Ya había pasado media hora, así que tenía justo el tiempo para prepararla y poner el pollo en el horno.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que iba a terminar de prepararla se dio cuenta de que había dejado el ingrediente más importante en la casa.

…

Hanabi vio como Hinata buscaba por todas partes sin resultado. Se preguntaba que podía haber olvidado su hermana, ya estaban las verduras, el pollo…

_¡oh, no! No pudo haberlo olvidado…_

…

_Si trato de conseguirlo tardare mucho y el pollo no acabará de hornearse, pero si dejo así todo la salsa no tendrá el mismo sabor…simplemente tendrá el sabor de cualquier salsa, ¿Qué hago?..._

Hinata ya no tenía idea de que hacer para solucionar su gran problema, siempre podía usar algún otro ingrediente pero no era lo mismo en esta ocasión, el ingrediente principal era el que le daba sentido a todo el platillo.

Mientras, las otras chicas continuaban cocinando. Ino preparaba pescado al vapor. Tenten preparaba una sopa de camarones que olía delicioso, Temari preparaba un postre de limón y Sakura un pastel.

Todas estaban concentradísimas en lo que hacían.

Mientras tanto el publico se dio cuenta de que Hinata se había quedado estática, no movía ni un solo dedo, mientras el pollo permanecía sobre la mesita, con las verduras ya puestas en su lugar y la salsa a un lado sin terminar.

…

En las cabezas de todos se formaban diferentes interrogantes, los jueces hablaban entre ellos, si Hinata no terminaba su platillo tendrían que sacarla de esta competencia, y por lo tanto perdería los puntos de la misma, lo que la ponía en peligro de salir permanentemente del concurso.

Hinata decidió terminar así la salsa, pero el pollo no tendría el sabor que necesitaba.

-¡Hinata sama!- se escuchó el grito entre la multitud. Neji corrió entre el publico y llegó hasta Hinata.

-Lo siento- dijo a los jueces- ha estado un poco enferma y dejó su medicina en casa.

-No hay problema, Neji- lo tranquilizó Kurenai- pero apúrate y ve a sentarte.

-No tardaré, lo prometo.

Neji se acercó a Hinata y fingió darle una pastilla, Hinata tomó agua y mientras esto pasaba, Neji dejó la bolsa con la "medicina" sobre la mesa.

-Espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar- dijo el antes de salir del lugar. Dentro de la bolsa estaba ese ingrediente que necesitaba Hinata para terminar.

Ella mientras tanto estaba en un estado de shock, no había entendido muy bien pero sabia que debía mirar en la bolsa. Al hacerlo su rostro se ilumino, y terminó de preparar la salsa de una vez.

Trabajó añadiendo lo que hacía falta, baño el pollo con la salsa y lo puso en el horno.

Finalmente terminó el tiempo , justo tuvo Hinata suficiente para terminar de preparar el pollo y acomodarlo elegantemente en un plato.

Entonces los jueces pasaron a probar los platillos, uno por uno, anotando observaciones en sus libretas, pero sin comentar nada a ninguna de las participantes.

Luego fueron a la mesa a deliberar, ante el nerviosismo de todas…

_Espero que haya servido de algo habérselo traido…quizá le falto tiempo en el horno o algo así…espero que todo salga bien…tranquilo Neji, estas mas nervioso que ella…._

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

-Bien chicas, tenemos los resultados…

-tercer lugar- dijo Anko…-tenemos un empate…Ino y Sakura!! Con un delicioso pescado al vapor y un pastel de fresa, respectivamente…

Ellas dos se vieron con odio durante un par de segundos y Kakashi decidió llevarselas antes de que hicieran un caos.

-el segundo lugar…-anunció Kurenai- es para Temari, por su delicioso postre de limón!!

-Gacias, muchas gracias- dijo Temari ante los aplausos del publico.

Hinata se estrujaba las manos nerviosa. Sentía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra las participantes que quedaban. Muchas de ellas habían cocinado muy bien, además también estaba Tenten y todo mundo decía que era una excelente cocinera.

-Finalmente- sonrió Kakashi, abriendo el sobre con el resultado del primer lugar- el primer lugar es para…esperen…¿es en serio?- preguntó volteando a ver a sus compañeras

-Si, tu solo dilo- sentenció Anko.

-Bien, es sorprendente, el primer lugar es un empate…¡Tenten y Hinata! Por una deliciosa sopa de camarones y un pollo al horno respectivamente.

Los jueces se acercaron a felicitarlas, ambas se abrazaron y se felicitaron mutuamente, mientras Rock Lee y Gai sensei lloraban abrazados.

-Hinata sama…Felicidades.

-Neji ¿Cómo supiste que lo había olvidado?

-Pues llegué cuando ya había empezado la competencia. Desde las gradas pude ver que usted se había quedado sin hacer nada y que la salsa estaba a su lado sin terminar. Entonces supuse que había olvidado el ingerdient en casa y corrí por el.

-No te había visto…de hecho, creí que no vendrías.

-Lo que pasa es que se hizo un poco tarde, pero ya vez, llegué justo a tiempo.

Se sonrieron y Neji le dio un fuerte abrazo, hasta que la multitud empezó a rodear a Hinata a Tenten.

La familia de hinata se acercó a felicitarla también y por idea de Kakashi los platillos preparados se repartieron entre el publico. Los amigos de Hinata y Tenten probaron lo que ellas habían preparado y las llenaban de preguntas acerca de la receta. Tenten probó el pollo de Hinata y se sorpredió del sabor…

-Vaya, Hinata, sabe muy bien, ¿de que es la salsa?

-Oh, es la salsa que le ponen en todos los restaurantes.

-Pero sabe distinto…-afirmó Naruto.

-¡Dinos que es!- insistió Kiba seguido de todos los demás que querían que Hinata hablara. Ella solo volteó a ver a Neji, quien asintió.

-Ya se terminó esta etapa, supngo que ya no necesitará guradar la receta tan celosamente- indicó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hinata.

-Pues bien…al principio no sabía que preparar, así que me decidí a inventar mi propia rceta. Entonces me di cuenta de que era mas difícil de lo que parecía, así que busque ideas en otro lado. Entre unas cosas que pertenecían a mi mamá hallé la receta de pollo al horno con una deliciosa salsa. Como dije antes, era muy parecida a la que usan en muchos restaurantes, solo con diferencia en algunos ingredientes. Pero cuando preparaba la salsa decidí cambiarle algo mas, así que decidí agregarle un ingrediente…pero probé con muchos y ninguno me gustó. Entonces dí con uno que supe que noiba a fallar.

-¿Y cual es?- Insistió Temari

-Pues es…chocolate.

-¿eeeeeeeeeeeh?

-Sí, chocolate…no hay nada mas rico.-sonrió Hinata dándose la vuelta, acompañada de su primo y de su hermana.

…

-Neji…yo…muchas gracias.

-oh, no tienes que agradecerme, solo estuve en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

El silencio incomodo no tardó en llegar. Hinata estaba tan sonrojada que podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus mejillas y la presión en el estómago, hubiera vuelto todo el estomago de no ser porque había comido realmente poco.

Hanabi había ido a probar el postre de Temari, así que ellos salieron y estaban solos, afuera del auditorio. En realidad ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, era una situación muy difícil, pero Neji , a pesar del nerviosismo trataba de pensar en una manera de aclarar sus sentimientos con ella, de decirle lo que realmente sentía, aun con el temor de ser rechazado, de que aquel tierno beso hubiera sido solo un bello accidente.

Ella al mismo tiempo, sentía como se formaba un agujero en su estomago. Ella sabía que Neji la quería, de alguna forma u otra, pero tal vez no de la forma en que ella quería que la quisiera. Como siempre, allí estaban los dos parados uno al lado del otro sin saber como comenzar siquiera una frase que rompiera el hielo. Así que comenzaron a caminar. Pero mientras bajaban las escaleras, a Hinata se le dobló un pie y soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero fue sostenida por los brazos de Neji, antes de que cayera.

Este la ayudó a sentarse en una banca cercana y revisó su tobillo, que al parecer estaba bien.

-Fue solo el susto- dijo el con una sonrisa- estarás bien.

-Gracias, onisan. No es necesario que me cuides así todo el tiempo.

-Yo quiero hacerlo- afirmó el, sentándose a su lado. La noche era realmente bella, no había ni una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

-Pero no me gustaría que alguna vez algo te pasara por cuidarme-reprochó ella, volteando hacia el. Nejo también volteó y sus ojos se conectaron, pero de una forma distinta a ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez sus miradas se conectaron como la ocasión en la que se habían besado. Antes de que Hinata se alejara, Neji tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la acercó lentamente hacia el, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y sentían como sus alientos se fundían.

-¡Neji, Hinata! ¡¿Dónde están?!

La voz de Hiashi interrumpió el momento.

-¡Es hora de irnos! – completó la voz de Hanabi.

Ellos se pusieron de pie y se miraron de nuevo.

-Yo…lo siento, no se que me pasó- se excusó Neji, pero Hinata tomó su mano y juntos emprendieron el camino a casa, al lado de Hiashi y de Hanabi que al perecer no se dieron cuenta de que ellos no se separaban en lo mas minimo.

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE. CASA HYUGA

-En realidad lo hiciste muy bien hoy, hermana. Y Neji, como siempre, salvaste el día.

-Gracias, Hanabi sama. Pero Hinata sama, tiene que planear que hará en la siguiente prueba. Es el concurso de talentos…¿Ya decidió que hará?

-Etto…no, aun no…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me quedó muy cortito (otra vez)**

**Gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios, son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos!!**

**Atte: Yereri Ashra…**


	10. CANCIONES Y ACLARACIONES

**Que bien se siente volver después de tanto tiempo, jejeje. Bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está el capitulo 10 n.n**

_**GRAN CONCURSO SEÑORITA KONOHA**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**CANCIONES Y ACLARACIONES**_

-¡Buenos días futura señorita Konoha! Es hora de desayunar y hoy es un gran día para practicar lo que sea que vayas a hacer en la competencia de talento- gritaba Hanabi al tiempo que trataba de despertar a Hinata. Ésta en realidad había despertado ya, pero estaba muy nerviosa porque solo faltaban tres días y en realidad no tenía nada planeado.

Durante el desayuno realmente no comió, simplemente se limitó a remover todo con la cuchara mientras su mente procesaba las ideas.

¿Tenía ella, realmente, algún talento?

Bueno, en realidad: ¿pintar?…le gustaba, pero era más que nada un pasatiempo. Y estaba segura de que con talento se referían al tipo de talento que se muestra en un show, entretenimiento.

¿Bailar? ¿Frente a tanta gente? ¡Ni pensarlo! Apenas bailaba en las fiestas, cuando todo-el-mundo estaba bailando, y no ella sola en un escenario. ¿Actuar? ¿Y recitar el tan ya conocido "oh, Romeo, donde estas, hermoso Montesco"? iuuuugghhhh, jamás.

-¿Qué tal si cantas?- sugirió Hanabi- …te lo dije desde la vez pasada, creí que lo considerarías.

-No…no no no no no, creo que mejor sería que hiciera otra cosa.

-¿Pero como qué? Lo que sea que vayas a hacer deberá incluir desenvolverte en el escenario. No puedes hacer una prueba de talento sin mostrar realmente algo.

Hinata suspiró profundamente. Quizá su hermana tenía razón después de todo. Pero ¿Cantar?

-Sí, c-a-n-t-a-r, con todas sus letras. Solo hay que elegir la canción adecuada. Mientras tanto, te ayudaré a vocalizar y te garantizo que en menos de tres días estarás lista.

_¿Desde cuando Hanabi sama es maestra de canto? _Neji, como siempre, observaba el panorama apartado de Hanabi y de Hinata.

Estaba un poco enojado por el sabotaje involuntario de Hiashi el día anterior, pero realmente era mejor eso a que los hubieran descubierto con las manos en la masa. Sí, porque de no haber sido por eso estaba seguro de que había tenido el valor suficiente de besar a Hinata.

Al cabo de un rato decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Pero al abrir la puerta de la calle se topó frente a frente con Naruto, que apenas iba a tocar (o a gritar) para que le abrieran.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó Neji, receloso. Después de todo, tenía a Naruto en la mira desde lo de la serpiente.

-Yo sólo…venía a ver a Hinata chan.

-Ella no esta y si quieres por favor re…

-¿Neji, quien es?- Preguntó la dulce voz de Hinata al tiempo que su rostro se asomaba por sobre el hombro de Neji.

-¿No que no estaba?- Preguntó Naruto, molesto.

-Solo quería evitar que la molestara, después de todo, está usted ocupada, ¿no?- Dijo con toda tranquilidad a Hinata, ignorando categóricamente a Naruto.

-Gra…gracias onisan, yo me haré cargo.

Neji entró de nuevo a la casa. Ya no se sentía con ánimos de salir a pasear.

Hinata y Naruto entraron en la sala. Neji se sorprendió porque momentos después Hanabi salió. Al pasar a su lado murmuró que "querían estar solos" y Neji se puso rojo de la furia. Pero no le hubiera gustado que Hinata se enojara con el por interrumpir, así que activó su byakugan y miró a través de la pared.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro y no dejaban de hablar, de pronto ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron cariñosamente. _Espero que solo sea un abrazo de amigos...si, eso debe ser, Naruto es muy afectuoso con la gente que quiere…_ pero de pronto vio como Naruto se separaba un poco de ella y en lugar de retirarse, la sujeto de forma diferente, acercando su rostro al de Hinata lentamente…y ella no hacía nada por detenerlo. Neji no pudo ver nada más, desactivó su byakugan y se fue de allí, de nuevo al bosque, a donde sabía que nadie lo encontraría aunque lo buscaran.

MIENTRAS TANTO

-No, Naruto, por favor, aléjate.

-Lo siento, Hinata, no sé que me pasó, creo que fue la emoción, ¿De verdad me perdonas lo de la serpiente?

-Pues…si lo que dices es cierto, me alegro que le hayas contado la verdad a Neji, y no te preocupes, el no me había dicho nada, cumplió la promesa que te hizo. Y además parece que de ahora en adelante debo cuidarme de Sakura.

-Si, no se que pensé cuando le hice caso. Pero en el fondo, yo siempre he sentido algo muy especial por ti…supongo que por eso traté de besarte.

-Entiendo…

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- preguntó de golpe y la sonrisa que Hinata tenía se borró, cambiando a un gesto apenado y triste.

-Lo…siento Naruto, yo estoy enamorada de alguien…muy especial y no quisiera que él…

-¿Sabe que lo quieres?- interrumpió Naruto, entendiendo de quien se trataba.

-Se lo he mostrado lo mejor que he podido…y él a mí… solo es cuestión de decidirnos a hablar.

La mirada de Hinata se tornó melancólica y Naruto supo que el ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-De acuerdo Hinata, entonces, ¿amigos?

-Sí Naruto, amigos.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y Naruto se fue de la casa Hyuga, triste, pero satisfecho de haber dicho la verdad y de acabar de arreglar sus asuntos con su ahora mejor amiga, Hinata.

Hanabi se preocupó porque a la hora de la cena habían buscado a Neji y no lo encontraron en ningún lado. Sabía que en cierta forma ella tenía la culpa por haberle dicho que Hinata y Naruto querían estar solos, porque sabía que a Neji le picarían los celos…

…_francamente, ¿Quién entiende a esos dos? Estarían bien juntos, tienen todo en bandeja de plata para ser felices y no se deciden a aclarar su situación. Yo solo quería darle un empujoncito a Neji, pero parece que salió mal. ¿Dónde estará ahora?_

Neji finalmente regresó, pero ya bastante tarde, todos dormían. Fue precisamente Hinata quien abrió la puerta para que pasara, y el no le dirigió la palabra ni siquiera para justificar donde había estado.

Al día siguiente recibió un fuerte regaño de parte de Hiashi por haber llegado tan tarde, pero ni siquiera eso afectó la dura expresión de su rostro, respondió con un par de frases monosilábicas y salió a entrenar sin más.

...

-Anoche ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra- murmuró Hinata, mientras revisaba el catálogo de vestidos que Hanabi le había traído.

-Oh, vamos, tu no tienes la culpa- sonreía Hanabi, consiente de que sin querer ella era la causante de la confusión- ¿Ya elegiste tu vestido?

-Me gusta este- señaló Hinata sin muchas ganas.

-Bien, pediré que lo traigan- Hanabi salió de la habitación, sabiendo que Hinata no estaba de humor para hablar de nada.

Y Neji había desaparecido de nuevo.

…

-¿Cómo que no saben donde está mi sobrino?

-Precisamente veníamos a buscarlo aquí, lord Hiashi. Luego de que discutiera con Rock Lee y conmigo salió corriendo y lo perdimos en el bosque. Imaginamos que estaría en casa pero como ya hemos visto, debió irse a otro lado.

Una vez que Gai sensei dejó de hablar, Hiashi llamó a sus hijas, indicándoles que buscaran a su primo por todas partes. Obviamente no porque temiera por él, sino porque estaba preocupado de su cambio tan drástico de actitud, de su falta de respeto hacia su familia al comportarse así, y sobre todo por descuidar su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo una vez mas sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo no tuvieron frutos. En la noche él llegó, aun mas tarde que la noche anterior. Todos lo esperaban para enfrentarlo y preguntarle el porqué de su actitud. Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta para que pasara, Hiashi apenas iba a hablar cuando notó que algo había mal en él. En efecto, al poner un pie dentro de la casa, se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó en los brazos de Hinata, que lo sostuvo para que no golpeara contra el suelo. Estaba agotado, y al parecer, inconsciente.

-Llévenlo a su habitación y déjenlo dormir- ordenó Hiashi, con resignación.

Una vez que lo hicieron, Hanabi y Hinata se fueron a dormir también.

…

Neji despertó temprano, aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se la había pasado todo el día anterior entrenando en su lugar secreto en el bosque. Entró al baño y se dio una ducha. Le costó mucho trabajo recordar el camino de regreso a casa, como fue que a pesar del cansancio y la oscuridad logró llegar. Recordó apenas que un par de finos brazos lo sostuvieron e impidieron su caída al entrar. Recordó también la lejana voz de su tío y los suaves labios que se posaron en su mejilla y de los cuales segundos después salió un "buenas noches" angustiado.

Al salir de su cuarto y caminar por la cocina no pudo reprimir el extraño dolor que sintió en su corazón cuando Hinata no le dirigió la palabra en cuanto lo vio, como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, sino que simplemente lo miró con un gesto bastante triste y siguió su camino.

…

-¿Hinata?

-emmm, ¿Si?

-¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída.

-¿Cómo se supone que debería estar? Neji se porta tan extraño, de repente se desaparece, no me habla, vuelve a desaparecer y... sigue sin hablarme.

-Entiendo. Hinata…tal vez yo…tal vez yo sea la culpable- confesó Hanabi un poco avergonzada.

Hinata miró a su hermana, interrogándola con los ojos. Hanabi estaba indecisa para decirle o no, pero finalmente se decidió y comenzó.

-La tarde que Naruto vino a visitarte y yo los dejé solos en la sala…

-Sí, continúa…

-Digamos que pude haberle dicho algo a Neji…pude haberle insinuado que algo estaba pasando…

-…-

-Y Neji pudo haberse quedado espiando tras la puerta…

-…-

-Y tal vez vio algo que no le gustó y salió corriendo…

-y Luego…

-Y segundos después yo pude haber escuchado como rechazabas a Naruto para evitar algo…¿Un beso, tal vez?

-Rechazo que Neji no alcanzó a ver porque se fue antes…- dedujo Hinata antes de que su hermana acabara de hablar.

-Tal vez fue eso- ahora Hanabi frotaba sus dedos índice uno contra el otro, mientras Hinata se ponía de pie.

-Gracias, Hanabi, al menos ahora sé por que se puso así.

DÍAS DESPUES

Neji ya se había repuesto un poco pero casi todos seguían molestos con él. Hanabi trataba de ser amable porque sabía que ella era la causante de todo el problema, pero a Neji simplemente parecía no importarle en lo absoluto así que optó por dejarlo en paz. Mientras tanto, Hinata trató de hablar con el, pero Neji siempre le decía que estaba ocupado y que hablaban después. Esto hacía que ella simplemente estuviera cada vez mas deprimida y no se concentraba en sus ensayos, ni en escoger su vestido…el concurso simplemente había pasado a un segundo plano para ella. Toda la gran familia parecía sentir la presión, en especial cuando Hiashi y Hanabi se sentaban con ellos en la cocina.

Los demás miembros de la familia, parte de la rama principal o de la secundaria, se mantenían al margen, esperando lo que parecía inevitable: la explosión.

-Neji onisan…-susurró Hinata al tiempo que tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Neji- ¿estás dormido?

-No…hágame el favor de retirarse, Hinata sama, estoy ocupado.

-Pensé que podríamos…

-No.

Hinata finalmente se molestó y abrió la puerta. Neji no estaba realmente ocupado, de hecho estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando ella entró. Pero al ver que ya era muy tarde para actuar, le hizo frente.

-Bien…¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Saber de tus propios labios que rayos te pasa-dijo ella de forma determinada. En ningún momento le tembló la voz, como usualmente hubiera pasado.

-No me pasa nada- mintió él- todos me han malinterpretado por días, yo todo lo que he querido es entrenar mas.

-¿Ah, sí?- cuestionó ella, escéptica.

-Sí. Y usted debería hacer lo mismo si quiere ganar el concurso. No se si se ha dado cuenta, pero para mi es cada vez mas complicado ayudarla y no creo que pueda hacerlo mas. Si me disculpa, me voy.

Desconcertada con esta respuesta, Hinata se quedó de pie mientras Neji pasaba al lado de ella y salía por la puerta.

-Por cierto…no podré ir mañana a verla, así que le deseo suerte. Aunque no creo que me necesite allí, seguro Naruto estará apoyándola.

Neji desapareció tras la puerta y Hinata cayó de rodillas. Había aguantado en frente de él sin desmoronarse, pero simplemente no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

-No puedo creer que hoy sea la prueba.

-Tranquila, Hinata, todo estará bien, lo harás genial- la animaba Hanabi mientras le ajustaba el vestido- y olvídate de Neji, estarán allí tus otros amigos, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto. No te preocupes por nada, ellos te apoyarán. Y mi padre y todos estaremos a tu lado.

Ella no estaba tan segura de estar lista. Todo había ido mal desde que Neji estaba molesto y ella no se sentía con ánimos. En cambio las otras chicas, en sus camerinos, se oían bastante entusiasmadas.

Finalmente el show dio comienzo. Estaban en el mejor auditorio de Konoha, un gran foro, buen equipo de sonido, micrófonos. El maestro de ceremonias (Jeje, ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Kakashi sensei? Nooo) era Gai sensei.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos al Concurso de talentos Señorita Konoha, donde las participantes nos mostraran su más grande talento y el gran poder de su juventud- vino una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes y una ovación del público, acompañada de una expresión de fastidio de Kakashi.

-Yo lo hago mejor, Kurenai, acéptalo.

-Sí, pero te necesitamos como jurado.

…

-Y la primera será…¡Tenten!

Tenten salió al escenario y comenzó a hacer malabares con kunais, lanzándolas al aire y atrapándolas al vuelo con increíble gracia y maestría alternándolas con shurikens y efectuando diferentes tipos de suertes, por ejemplo, saltando o pasándolas por entre sus piernas o sobre su cabeza.

Terminado su acto se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento y todos aplaudieron por su increíble participación.

-Muy bien Tenten- dijo Gai sensei en el micrófono, entrando de nuevo en el escenario mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo (XD) – ahora, la siguiente es ¡Temari!

Temari entró bailando una relajante canción de estilo oriental, mientras movía de un lado a otro un par de abanicos que traía en ambas manos. Conforme iba avanzando la música los abanicos eran mas grandes y llamativos.

Luego pasó Ino. Tenía varios ramos de flores. En un momento los lanzó todos al aire y los empezó atrapar con rapidez. En unos cuantos segundos había hecho varios arreglos de flores realmente espectaculares, cada uno parecía estar basado en un tema o color diferente. Al finalizar juntó todos los arreglos e hizo uno solo que quedó particularmente bello.

Pasaron unas cuantas chicas más y llegó el turno de Sakura, para el cual ella decidió hacer un truco de magia, apareciendo y desapareciendo cosas y animales como conejos, hasta que decidió desaparecer a alguien del público. Eligió a Konohamaru, pero este, que no creía en los trucos de magia, casi arruina su acto. Ella lo había metido en una caja de madera con doble vista, diseñada para llevar a cabo el truco, pero Konohamaru descubrió como funcionaba y trató de salir por el otro lado, cosa que ella trató de evitar y finalmente lo golpeó en la cabeza sin que nadie viera. Luego lo "apareció de nuevo" y el salió del escenario frotándose la cabeza.

-Finalmente, una linda señorita que todos conocemos, cantando una bella canción que es un himno para todos los amantes de las películas que ya son un clásico…aquí tenemos a Hinata Hyuga interpretando "My heart will go on" (Soundtrack de la película Titanic)!!

La música comenzó y Hinata salió al escenario. Se veía muy hermosa, traía puesto un vestido color azul oscuro con bordados brillantes y reflejos plateados, tipo sirena, y con un maquillaje discreto y suave. Pero iba con la mirada baja, no porque tuviera pena como la primera vez, sino por que sabía que Neji no estaría allí cuando levantara la mirada.

-Every night in my dreams (Cada noche en mis sueños)

I see you, I feel you, ( te veo, te siento)

That is how I know you go on ( de esa manera sé que segues)-

Comenzó a cantar y miró a su alrededor. Allí estaban las personas que conocía y que quería, sus amigos, su padre, su hermana, estaban apoyándola. Ella había elegido esa canción porque el mensaje era muy hermoso, era de sus favoritas desde siempre y era la que mejor le salía cuando cantaba.

-Far across the distance ( lejos, mas allá de la distancia)

And spaces between us (Y espacio entre nosotros)

You have come to show you go on (has venido para mostrar que sigues)-

Su suave voz dejó positivamente impresionados a quienes estaban allí, especialmente a Hanabi, que no la había escuchado cantar tan bien ni siquiera en su mejor ensayo.

-Near, far, wherever you are (cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés)

I believe that the heart does go on (creo que tu corazón aún sigue)

Once more you open the door (una vez mas abriste la puerta)

And you're here in my heart ( y tu estas aquí en mi corazón)

And my heart will go on and on (y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá)

Hinata por su parte sentía haber comprendido que si Neji no estaba allí no significaba que ella debía desanimarse, al contrario, ella debía seguir adelante…y arreglaría las cosas luego. Era su momento, en el que ya nada mas debía importarle que dar lo mejor de sí, pero por momentos sentía que se desmoronaba.

-Love can touch us one time (el amor puede tocarnos una vez)

And last for a lifetime(y durar para toda la vida)

And never let go till we're one (y nunca cesar hasta que ya no estemos)

Entonces, al pensar en el, su voz pareció intensificarse, ella misma sentía como sus sentimientos influían en ella, lograba mas sentimiento y una mejor interpretación, lograba sentir la canción poco a poco.

-Love was when I loved you (el amor era cuando te amaba)

One true time I hold to (una verdadera oportunidad para guardar)

In my life we'll always go on (en mi vida siempre seguiremos)

En esos momentos comenzó a recuperar la esperanza de que él estuviera allí, de que hubiera ido solo a verla a ella, pero su razón le indicó que eso no era posible. Al pensar así le dieron ganas de llorar.

-Near, far, wherever you are (cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés)

I believe that the heart does go on (creo que tu corazón aún sigue)

Once more you open the door ( una vez mas tu abriste la puerta)

And you're here in my heart (y tu estás aquí en mi corazón)

And my heart will go on and on (y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá)

Al llegar a esa estrofa sintió que la voz le temblaría, pero logró dominarse y aprovechó para recuperar el aire durante el puente musical. En esos momentos vio entre la multitud a alguien que se abría paso. El estaba allí, la veía, parecía querer decirle algo pero se limitaba a quedarse allí, de pie, viéndola. Hinata notó en su mirada lo sorprendido que estaba con su participación. Entonces recordó claramente lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Y se preguntaba que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

-You're here, there's nothing I fear, (tu estás aquí, hay nada a lo que le tema)

And I know that my heart will go on (y sé que mi corazón seguirá)

We'll stay forever this way (Permaneceremos así por siempre)

You are safe in my heart (estás a salvo en mi corazón)

And my heart will go on and on (Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá)

Al finalizar recibió los aplausos del público. Salió de escena para recibir las felicitaciones de las otras participantes, pero realmente le importaba más saber donde estaba Neji, aunque luego ella misma pensaba que tal vez lo que había visto era en realidad una creación de su mente, que en realidad Neji no había estado allí y que su caprichosa imaginación la había obligado a pensar que sí estaba. Todos detrás del escenario se preguntaban como era posible que después de un momento tan emocionante se viera tan triste, pues ella se fue a sentar en una esquina a esperar que terminaran las presentaciones.

-Finalmente las participantes recibirán las calificaciones que han obtenido en esta prueba- exclamó Gai muy animado. Las concursantes se alinearon con su mejor pose en el escenario.

En una pantalla gigante iban apareciendo los rostros de las participantes y la calificación que les habían dado.

-Tenten…9…10…9…10…muy bien Tenten, estoy orgulloso- con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Gracias- sonrió Tenten, un poco abochornada por la actitud de su sensei.

-Temari…9…8…10..10

-Ok, ok, pude haberlo hecho mejor- sonrió ella, tomándolo de manera positiva.

-Ino…9..10…10…9…muy bien, Ino…

-Gracias, gracias, besos para todos, pasen a la florería!!

-Sí, sí, como sea…Sakura…10…9…9...9…ejem…muy bien, aunque yo soy muy escéptico con ese tipo de trucos- añadió mordazmente Gai sensei, que había alcanzado a ver como Konohamaru casi logra escapar.

-Jeje…pues…cada quien sus gustos- dijo Sakura un poco apenada.

-Hinata…- ella contuvo la respiración- 10…10…10…9…vaya, calificación casi perfecta, si que gustó tu interpretación.

-Gra…gracias- dijo ella simplemente. Cuando terminaron de dar las calificaciones se determinó que chicas pasaban la prueba y llegaban a la siguiente parte del concurso. Obviamente, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura y Hinata iban al frente de las puntuaciones, todo mundo sabía que ellas eran las favoritas para finalistas.

Luego de la prueba, como siempre, habría un pequeño convivio con la gente que había asistido y las chicas que participaban. Hinata, como siempre, fue recibida por su padre y por su hermana además de sus amigos.

Pero ella pudo percibir una presencia entre toda esa gente. Activando el byakugan logró encontrarlo y lo siguió. El salió del lugar, pero en lugar de seguir por la calle subió a la azotea. Ella se llenó de coraje. Sujetó su vestido y lo subió a la altura de sus rodillas, de un solo salto llegó a la azotea también.

-Neji, detente- dijo una vez que lo alcanzó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-También soy ninja, ¿recuerdas?

- Debería estar adentro, con sus amigos- dijo el dándose la vuelta hacia ella. Se veía tan bella, pero parecía estar enojada. De pronto su expresión se relajó.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Neji onisan. ¿Te parece si bajamos?- Neji le tomó la delantera y bajó antes de contestar. Ella también bajó y se paró frente a el.

-Creí que habías dicho que no vendrías.

-Todo mundo vino. Tenía que asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien- dijo el de una forma un tanto melancólica.

-Creí que era porque te importaba. ¿Neji, que está mal? Dímelo, no puedo seguir así, solo dime cual es el problema.

-E…el día en que Naruto fue a casa…usted y él…

-¿Nos espiaste, cierto…?

-…- Neji guardó silencio, Hinata lo interpretó como aceptación.

-Entonces al menos debiste hacer eso bien. Si te hubieras quedado mas tiempo hubieras visto como lo rechacé…si ese era tu problema…-añadió con lágrimas en los ojos- sólo somos buenos amigos y en mi vida nunca he besado a nadie mas que a ti- se limpió las lágrimas y continuó- pero si no puedes creerlo…si insistes en creer que entre Naruto y yo hay algo…si no puedes simplemente darte cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti… ¡adelante! Sigue portándote como un estúpido, yo no lo soporto más.

Con esto Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

-¡No! ¡Hinata, espera!- Neji salió corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó fácilmente. La abrazó y murmuró todo tipo de disculpas, mientras Hinata lloraba. Ya no intentaba separarse de él, al contrario, se dejó abrazar, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, desahogándose.

-Perdóname…yo no me imaginé que te estaba haciendo tanto daño.

-Neji…

-Yo exageré las cosas…pero pensé que era lo mas lógico que el beso que nos dimos fuera un accidente…pensé que tendría una oportunidad…hasta aquella tarde…cuando ví que Naruto te abrazaba…simplemente no pude más.

De pronto ambos sintieron como si todo fuera un sin sentido. Habían estado ahogándose en un vaso de agua durante días.

-Sólo por que no tuvimos valor de enfrentarnos- dijo Hinata, pensativa. Ya se había calmado, ya no lloraba.

-¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho? ¿Sientes algo por mi?- preguntó Neji, con algo de miedo- después de todo…¿Qué tan especial puedo ser ya para que tú…?

--You're here, there's nothing I fear, (tu estás aquí, hay nada a lo que le tema)

And I know that my heart will go on (y sé que mi corazón seguirá)

We'll stay forever this way (Permaneceremos así por siempre)

You are safe in my heart (estás a salvo en mi corazón)

And my heart will go on and on (Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá) –

Cantó ella de repente, como si no hubiera escuchado. Neji se sorprendió, seguían abrazados, en una calle solitaria, un poco alejados del auditorio.

-Sabes, te vi mientras cantaba, entre el publico.

-Sí, yo estaba allí. Te vi y lo hiciste muy bien.

-Pensé mucho en ti…en nosotros. Neji…yo te amo.

Neji suspiró profundamente. Tomó el rostro de Hinata con ambas manos y puso su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también te amo…- finalmente cortó la distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos y se besaron como la primera vez, un poco temerosos al principio pero con el paso de los segundos era como si ya no pudieran separarse el uno del otro. Estando así el tiempo les parecía eterno, por fin podían mostrarse cuanto se amaban. Hinata se abrazó aún mas a el, dejando de lado su timidez. Neji saboreó lentamente sus labios, memorizando cada milímetro de la boca de SU Hinata. Ella sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

Cuando separaron sus labios se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas una a la otra y con la respiración agitada. Aún estaban abrazados y se miraban a los ojos.

-Hinata sama…yo…- Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Porqué él la seguía llamando "Hinata sama"?

-¿Qué…que ocurre?...

-Aunque todo se haya arreglado creo que deberíamos…esperar…ya sabe…

-¿No te parece suficiente todo lo que hemos pasado ya?

-es que es muy complicado…usted y yo… tenemos una vida complicada de por sí. Si su padre se entera de que estamos juntos…si el resto de la familia ¡es más! Toda Konoha se indignaría de esto.

-¿Pero eso desde cuando te importa? Tu eres Neji Hyuga…todo lo que haces…todos los demás te admiran por que eres un gran ninja…

-Y a usted igual, pero piénselo… una relación entre nosotros podría…Hinata sama….yo tengo…miedo.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Neji tenía miedo?

-No hay…a que temerle, Neji.

Ambos sonrieron. Estaban a punto de besarse otra vez…

-¡Neji, Hinata, que bueno que los…!!- muchos de los amigos de Hinata y Neji, encabezados por Hanabi, llegaron a ese lugar, pero se sorprendieron por la escena. Neji y Hinata estaban besándose y al parecer no se habían percatado de que ellos los veían. La mayoría se puso feliz, se veían tan enamorados. Hanabi suspiró. Incluso los iban a felicitar, cuando…

-¡¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!! ¡¡Hinata, Neji!!

Hiashi apareció. Ellos se separaron asustados, mientras Hiashi tomaba de un brazo a Hinata y se la llevaba casi a rastras, mientras ella protestaba. Neji trató de detenerlo, pero fue apartado fácilmente.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Neji, llegando a la casa tendremos que hablar muy seriamente.

… los demás solo vieron como Hiashi se alejaba, sujetando a Hinata fuertemente de la muñeca. Neji y Hanabi los seguían con las cabezas agachadas. Finalmente, los cuatro desaparecieron tras las puertas de la gran casa Hyuga.

CONTINUARÁ

**Aclaración: No me gusta Hiashi como villano pero el tiene sus razones. Bueno, eso creo ¬¬…**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Y no se preocupen por Neji y Hinata, se las arreglarán!!**

**Reviews?**


	11. UNA DISCULPA Y UNA DESPEDIDA

_**Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Una disculpa y una despedida**_

Hinata y Hanabi caminaban de un lado a otro en la habitación. Estaban encerradas allí desde que llegaron a casa y escuchaban a Hiashi regañar fuertemente a Neji en la habitación de al lado. Por momentos oían como Neji protestaba pero eso solo hacía que Hiashi se molestara más. Nunca lo habían escuchado perder así la cordura. Hinata simplemente no lo soportó más. Aunque el miedo hacia su padre la acechaba, salió de la habitación y entró en la otra de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? Te ordené que no salieras de la habitación.

-Padre, esto es injusto, Neji no tiene la culpa de nada…en todo caso yo soy tan responsable como él.

-Pero…Hinata sama…

-He dicho que vuelvas a tu cuarto, Hinata- Hiashi se veía realmente enojado, así que Hinata ya no dijo nada más. En cambio, se colocó a un lado de Neji, tomándolo de la mano, como si le advirtiera a su padre que ella no pensaba moverse de allí.

Hiashi simplemente no supo qué mas hacer. No tenía idea si debía permitir que sucediera o si debía evitar que su hija y su sobrino tuvieran una relación tan seria. Sin embargo en ese momento no lo pensó mucho. Se dejó llevar por el disgusto del momento y les advirtió que no deseaba verlos juntos, ni dentro ni fuera de la casa, tan solo para cosas que fueran indispensables. No debían dirigirse la palabra sin permiso y jamás los dejarían solos en una habitación, él mismo se encargaría de eso. Hinata volvió a protestar pero lo único que consiguió fue un nuevo regaño. Neji la hizo retroceder y asintió con la cabeza, dando por aceptado el castigo de Hiashi. Con la cabeza baja y los ojos sombríos, salió de la habitación para irse a la suya. Cerrando los puños con fuerza, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Hanabi solo podía observar mientras su hermana se acostaba, como un zombi, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada, enferma, de repente le entraron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo se contuvo y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba mejor. Pero no se sentía bien.

Mientras tanto, Neji se sentía igual de mal, él sabía que tendrían problemas si Hiashi se interponía pero no esperaba que los obligara a no volver a hablarse. También se sentía mal por haber aceptado sin pelear, pero no quería que Hinata tuviera problemas. En ese momento, Hanabi entró, lentamente, apenas fue advertida por su primo.

-Lo siento…- dijo, aproximándose- no puedo creer que mi padre los haya tratado así, realmente fue…

-No se preocupe, Hanabi sama. ¿Cómo está Hinata?

-Triste, creo que llora-Neji se puso de pie y se dirigió a un escritorio-¿qué haces?

-Voy a escribirle, si no me dejan hablarle, al menos quiero comunicarme con ella. Y si de verdad lo sientes tanto le darás esta carta tu misma- Hanabi asintió y espero a que Neji terminara de escribir. Una vez que acabó, Neji le dio la carta a Hanabi y esta salió rumbo a la habitación de Hinata.

…

-¿Qué es eso, Hanabi?

-Es una carta de Neji, para ti- Hinata se puso de pie de un salto y tomó la carta de manos de Hanabi. Leyó rápidamente y al parecer eso la tranquilizó. Aquellas líneas le decían que todo iba a estar bien; Neji la animaba a seguir adelante y a que no se preocupara más, que todo estaría bien entre ellos. También le decía que por ahora siguiera adelante con su vida y que tratara de seguir enfocada en el concurso, que el confiaba en que ella ganaría y que le faltaba muy poco, que no se desanimara. Hinata suspiró un par de veces y una triste sonrisa curvo sus labios.

A partir de ese día no volvió a hablar con Neji, pero las miradas furtivas que de repente se lanzaban uno al otro hacían más que evidente lo mucho que necesitaban hablarse. Y aunque la vigilancia de Hiashi era muy cerrada, de vez en cuando podían intercambiarlas aun más, diciéndose todo lo que necesitaban únicamente mediante eso: sus ojos.

Cada día que pasaba Hinata se preparaba mas, la siguiente prueba del concurso era el torneo entre las participantes. Los puntos de la prueba serían de acuerdo con la participación durante la batalla, así, aunque no ganaran o avanzaran mucho durante el torneo, si peleaban bien iban a acumular puntaje.

Hinata estaba especialmente preocupada porque la ayuda de Neji hubiera sido más que útil en esos momentos, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes eso no pudo ser.

Entrenó por mucho tiempo, aun no sabía que tanto había progresado pero de todas maneras seguía y seguía, nada la iba a detener. Ni siquiera sabía cuando iba a ser el torneo ni contra quien pelearía.

Unos días después llegó una carta del comité organizador avisando que la competencia sería en tres días más. Hinata la recibió con indiferencia de manos de su padre y se dirigió al dojo.

Después del torneo quedaba una última competencia y entonces los jueces escogerían a la ganadora del concurso. Para ella ya no era un simple certamen, sino la representación de lo que había vivido en los últimos días: su corazón había descubierto que en ella había valor, talento, fuerza, inteligencia, y, más importante aún, se había dado cuenta de que tenía a alguien a que la amaba y alguien a quien amar, y por quien ahora se esforzaba al máximo, por quien llegaría al final del mundo si era necesario.

_No te defraudaré, Neji, lo prometo._

Mientras tanto Neji comprobaba que para él era muy difícil permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de Hinata: alejado figuradamente hablando, porque realmente la tenía a dos habitaciones de distancia. Esperaba que le estuviera haciendo caso, el seguía pensando igual que al principio, ese concurso la había vuelto más fuerte y le había devuelto la confianza en sí misma, había llegado muy lejos y el no iba a permitir que todo se derrumbara de un momento para otro.

De algún modo iba a encontrar la forma de apoyarla, pero por el momento no se le ocurría mucho, solo tal vez seguir mandándole cartas por medio de Hanabi sin que Hiashi se diera cuenta- sorprendiéndose de la poca imaginación de su tío, que no había pensado en esta probabilidad cuando les prohibió hablarse- y esperar que ella le contestara de alguna forma.

…

-Bienvenidas a esta nueva etapa del concurso- Declaró Anko paseándose por la estancia- como recordarán, consistirá en un torneo en el cual todas participarán- se detuvo un momento a mirar. Como habían predicho al inicio del concurso, quedaban menos de la mitad de las participantes y si las cosas se daban bien esta etapa del concurso duraría menos de dos días- ¿Alguien tiene dudas acerca de la mecánica?

Nadie preguntó nada así que Anko dio el tema por zanjado. Lo siguiente fue ir a los vestidores a esperar.

Hinata sabía que tenía que estar preparada para todo, pero si había algo para lo que no estaba preparada era para recibir la noticia que le llevó Hanabi media hora después, en los vestidores.

-Neji será enviado a una misión y volverá en dos semanas.

Le cayó como balde de agua fría. Eso significaba que no iba a estar allí en las dos etapas finales del concurso, que aunque ganara no iba a poder verla.

¡Ése había sido su fin desde el inicio del concurso! ¡Demostrarse a si misma que podía y demostrarle a Neji que no lo iba a defraudar! ¿De qué servía si él no iba a verla?

A fin de cuentas, luego de pensarlo mucho trató de darse ánimos y calmarse. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo era obra de su padre para alejarlos aun mas, pero luego lo pensó mejor. El no era tan malo y quizás algún día sería capaz de aceptar lo suyo con Neji.

-¿Cuándo se irá?- preguntó a su hermana, que permanecía parada junto a ella esperando su reacción.

-Pasado mañana. Papá se porto un poco mejor con él, incluso le recomendó que tuviera mucho cuidado y que regresara pronto, pero no lo dejará venir al concurso. Conseguí platicar con él y te envía muchos saludos y te desea suerte- Hanabi trató de sonreír pero el semblante de Hinata pareció advertirle que no lo hiciera.

Posteriormente hicieron un sorteo para definir contra quien pelearía cada una.

La primera pelea sería la de Temari contra una chica pelirroja. Tenten pelearía contra Ino. Había dos peleas más. Y, como una marca insalvable del destino, la última pelea sería de Hinata contra Sakura.

Las primeras peleas se dieron como cabría esperarse. Temari le ganó a la chica pelirroja sin muchas dificultades. Tenten e Ino habrían quedado empatadas, pero a Ino le había quedado las espinita del concurso de cocina y prácticamente por nada, consiguió darle un último y eficaz golpe a Tenten antes de que esta consiguiera lanzarle una de sus infalibles shurikens. Fue una pelea emocionante, pero al final ambas se sonrieron y quedaron sin rencores.

La pelea de Hinata contra Sakura estaba programada para el día siguiente, luego de los otros dos enfrentamientos.

Hinata no se puso nerviosa aun sabiendo lo que Sakura había provocado antes contra ella. No pensó en eso en ningún momento, para ella esa sería una batalla en la que no involucraría sus sentimientos, porque, como ella lo veía ahora, eso solo le traía problemas.

Al día siguiente estaba igual que antes, esperando en los vestidores. Hanabi y Hiashi estaba en las gradas, esperando la pelea.

Kakashi anunció a ambas participantes, mientras el público esperaba ansioso a que la pelea comenzara. Apenas Hinata lo escuchó, se puso de pie y salió hacia la arena de combate. Del otro lado, Sakura salía también, pero en su mirada había un gesto que Hinata nunca había visto, al menos en ella.

Antes de llegar a hacerle frente a Hinata, Sakura desvió el camino hacia Kakashi, que estaba de réferi. Le dijo algo en voz baja, de lo cual Hinata apenas percibió el sonido, mas no lo que estaba diciendo y una gran interrogante surgió de ella.

-Bien, si eso quieres…-dijo Kakashi finalmente- díselo a ella.

Sakura caminó hacia Hinata y habló en voz más alta.

-Me doy por vencida, Hinata.

Una exclamación se dejó venir del público. Hinata no lo creyó.

-¿Pero como dices esto ahora?- preguntó, algo, si cabe decirlo, molesta. Ella no se iría de allí con una victoria por falta.

-Pues yo…Hinata, estoy arrepentida de todo lo que te hice. Sé que la primera vez que te dije esto te mentí, te tendí una trampa y sinceramente te pido disculpas, y por si ahora no quisieras creerme, me doy por vencida, tu pasas y yo me largo. Lo siento y espero que me perdones algún día.

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡No, tú no te vas de aquí!- gritó Hinata, decidida. Sakura se dio la vuelta- Si realmente quieres que te perdone, quiero que vuelvas, y que pelees como nunca lo has hecho.

Al oír esto, Sakura sonrió, mientras Hinata también lo hacía.

-Haz que el hecho de que sigamos las dos en este concurso valga la pena- dijo Hinata finalmente y se puso en posición para atacar.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y la pelea dio comienzo.

Al principio Sakura tenía una marcada ventaja, pero Hinata se decidió a usar las técnicas Hyuga que había aprendido gracias a Neji, lo cual puso a Sakura en una situación muy difícil. Cada golpe que Hinata lograba darle bloqueaba un punto de chakra distinto, lo cual impedía su fluidez, y poco a poco la debilitaba.

Finalmente Sakura decidió darle un buen golpe con su hiperfuerza, con el fin de dejarla un poco aturdida y poder aplicar algún jutsu, pero Hinata la engañó con un jutsu de sustitución y apareció atrás de ella. Sn embrago, Sakura siguió el juego y a su vez la engañó a ella.

La pelea se dio así por un rato hasta que el cansancio comenzó a volverse notorio en ambas. Habían gastado casi todo su chakra.

Por último, ambas reunieron todo lo que les quedaba, dispuestas a un último ataque que lo decidiera todo.

Sakura concentró toda su energía en un golpe, y Hinata ocasionó un despliegue de chakra con la técnica del puño suave.

Apenas logró esquivar el ataque de Sakura, que después de recibir el ataque cayó al suelo. Aún un poco agitada, Hinata la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y Hinata fue proclamada como la ganadora.

Sakura se fue a los vestidores, donde fue alcanzada por Anko y Kurenai.

-Sakura- comenzó Kurenai- tenemos que…

-No, yo sé…me esperaba este resultado... ¿Van a descalificarme, no? Por lo de la trampa que le tendí a Hinata.

-No, al contrario- negó Kurenai- peleaste muy bien, y eso te ayuda a pasar a la siguiente ronda del concurso, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero fui muy mala con Hinata y lo he admitido, creí que ya no me querrían en el concurso.

-Pero te disculpaste, y eso vale mucho para nosotros, como jueces.

Finalmente, le entregaron la carta que la acreditaba como finalista, a lo cual ella agradeció.

En cuanto al resto del torneo, Temari quedó en tercer lugar y la última pelea se definió entre Hinata e Ino.

Hinata ganó casi con tanto esfuerzo con el que le había ganado a Sakura.

Al subir a la tarima a recibir su carta de finalista, buscó entre el público, como ya era su costumbre. Pero Neji no estaba, así que bajó a encontrarse con Hanabi y con su padre.

-Felicidades, hija- dijo Hiashi no sabiendo qué actitud tomar ante su hija. Estaba muy arrepentido por haberla separado tan bruscamente de Neji, sobre todo después de ver como se esforzaba por ganar el concurso. Pero también sentía que no debí echarse para atrás. Lo sentía mucho por su hija y su sobrino, pero las cosas entre ellos no podían ser. Y él sólo quería lo mejor para ellos. Pero deseaba que hubiera una forma de explicárselos.

-Muchas, gracias, padre, Hanabi, me alegro de que vinieran a verme.

Hinata, internamente, ya había perdonado a su padre. Había perdonado ese día a quienes la habían hecho sentir mal alguna vez, y todo lo que deseaba era ver a Neji. Pero eso no sería posible hasta que él volviera, y sin importar cómo, aunque tuviera que desobedecer a su padre y romper todas las reglas de la familia, estaba dispuesta a quedarse a su lado y no separarse de él nunca.

Según sabía, se iría esa misma noche.

…

La puerta sonó dos veces mientras Neji preparaba su ropa. Se sentía derrotado, por no haber enfrentado a su tío de una vez y por haberse perdido del torneo. Si desde el principio había estado al lado de Hinata, este era el peor momento para dejarla sola.

La puerta sonó por tercera vez y Neji se animó a abrir. Fuera quien fuera, tenía que ser rápido pues tenía que irse en una hora.

Al abrirla, se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el suyo y unos labios lo besaban intensamente. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la sensación maravillosa de el beso, pero de pronto reaccionó y la separó de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, cerrando la puerta para que no los descubrieran- si tu padre se da cuenta estaremos en serios problemas y yo no quiero que te pase nada.

-Ya no me importa lo que diga mi padre…Neji, no quiero que nos separen, quiero que estemos juntos, por favor, tiene que haber una forma.

Hinata lucía angustiada, y antes de que Neji pudiera decirle algo, lo abrazó y lo besó desesperadamente, como si eso pudiera evitar que los separaran de nuevo. Neji trató de disfrutar de ese sentimiento y de la pasión del beso que Hinata le daba, pero sabía en su corazón que eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Simplemente la separó de él.

-Hinata, prométeme que serás fuerte.

-Neji, yo no puedo…

-Promételo- dijo firmemente mirándola a los ojos, a lo cual ella asintió.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

Luego fue Neji quien la besó. Luego tomó su mochila y se fue.

Por órdenes de Hiashi, Hinata no pudo salir a despedirse, pero pudo salir después, tan solo para ver como se alejaba por el camino. Ella había prometido ser fuerte, y lo fue.

No lloró ni se rebajó.

Hiashi se dio cuenta del poder interno de su hija.

Hanabi simplemente contempló la escena en silencio.

-Adiós Neji- murmuró Hinata y cerró la puerta de la casa tras ella.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. LO HAGO POR SU BIEN

**Hola!!! Aquí Yereri, reportándose al servicio. Estoy emocionada porque al fin puedo subir un capitulo mas. La prepa me agobia. Pero escribir me hace feliz y como estoy de vacaciones pues aproveché para escribir. Ya me falta poquito, este es el penúltimo. Neji, Hinata, ni la serie de Naruto me perten****ecen…hago esto para divertirme y divertir a alguien más.**

_**Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Lo hago por su bien…**_

A fin de cuentas el concurso se le había pasado en lo que canta un gallo. Todavía recordaba aquella tarde en la que Neji la había convencido de participar. Su mente se inundó de recuerdos; tristeza, felicidad, nostalgia, temor, odio, amor…lo que su corazón había experimentado los últimos meses y que pronto habría de concluir, aunque no tenía la menor idea de en qué forma lo haría.

Hinata llegó al auditorio a la hora exacta, diez para las nueve y ya todas las candidatas estaban llegando también. Saludó respetuosamente todos los presentes y se sentó a esperar a que el ensayo del desfile en traje de noche comenzara. Con anterioridad, Hanabi y ella habían comprado el vestido. Trataba de imaginarse con el puesto, caminando por la pasarela, con las luces iluminando su rostro y un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Hinata-chan.

Era Sakura.

-Hola, Sakura chan. Que gusto verte.

-¿Sigues triste por lo de Neji, verdad?

A estas alturas toda Konoha sabía la situación que estaba viviendo. No era necesario ocultar nada, y todos sabían que el comportamiento de Hinata en los últimos días (triste, decaída, indiferente…) era única y exclusivamente por Neji.

···

-Neji, la casa se derrumba ¿Qué hacemos?

-Saca a los niños de aquí mientras trato de evitar que esa columna caiga, es la estructura principal, mientras la sostenga ustedes estarán a salvo…

La misión a la que Neji había sido mandado era ayudar en una aldea vecina que acababa de sufrir una inundación. Lee había ido con él, y trataban de ayudar a unos niños que habían quedado atrapados en su casa. El edificio caería por el exceso de humedad, así que Lee decidió confiar en Neji y cargó a los dos niños en su espalda, mientras salía rápidamente.

En cuanto Lee salió, Neji soltó la columna y corrió hacia un enorme agujero en la pared.

Las paredes cayeron formando una nube de polvo alrededor, de la cual Neji salió, agitado, pero a salvo.

La madre de los niños agradeció. Estaba a punto de oscurecer así que lo mejor era que fueran al albergue a descansar. Allí convivieron con los afectados por la inundación. Neji se sintió triste. Muchos habían perdido todo. Pero él sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para sentirse mejor era ayudar. Por otro lado, el resto de sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en Hinata.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?

-Sí, tú sabes, en lo que cabe. Sigo preocupado por lo de Hinata. Quisiera estar a su lado, pero conoces la situación.

-Lo sé… Neji, si algo he aprendido de ti es que a pesar de que eres muy correcto, y, porque no decirlo, demasiado aburrido y seguidor de reglas, eres capaz de ser insubordinado y sigues a tu corazón cuando la situación lo requiere. Y no he visto situación más propicia que esta para que desobedezcas a tu tío, a los Hyuga, y a Gai sensei que nos envió a esta misión, y que vayas con Hinata, que es quien más te necesita ahora y, que además, tú la necesitas a ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto… ¡El amor es importante en nuestras vidas, Neji, aprovéchalo, tú que lo tienes!- Lee comenzó a llorar y Neji lo pensó.

-¿Qué me dices de lo de Tenten, eh?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver, no hemos salido en meses y no creo que me quiera volver a ver desde lo del espagueti.

-¿Qué espagueti?

-No me conviene decirlo…. ¡Pero anda, ve a Konoha, que tu princesa te espera! Yo cubriré tu trabajo aquí.

-Gracias, Lee.

Neji corrió y tomó sus cosas, si tenía suerte, llegaría justo a tiempo al concurso.

…

Hinata tomó aire y caminó, con libros en la cabeza, haciendo equilibrio para caminar con la espalda recta y la vista la frente, idea de Kurenai sensei.

Si los libros caían, la participante volvía a su sitio y comenzaba de nuevo. Así que Hinata se esforzó para evitarlo, y con alegría logró llegar al final de la pasarela, al grito de Anko de -¡siguiente!- se quitó los libros de la cabeza y se fue a su camerino, donde descansó un poco y tomó agua.

O al menos eso fue lo que les dijo a todos.

Una vez que llegó al camerino se tiró a llorar. No podía seguir siendo indiferente a su sentimiento, por más que lo intentaba, la sonrisa fingida le ardía en la cara, haber perdonado a su padre era una carga en su espalda, no podía seguir sin Neji, le ardían los labios, necesitaba el calor de su piel, simplemente ya no podía seguir así, ella no solo lo quería: lo amaba, lo necesitaba.

En la tarde volvió a su casa, donde cenó con su padre y su hermana.

-Mañana es la última prueba, hija. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No, padre. Aprendí mucho gracias a este concurso, y gracias a Neji también.

-Hija, no voy a discutirlo de nuevo…

-Ni yo padre, porque no hay nada que discutir. Te he perdonado, pero ahora pertenezco a Neji y mi destino será el que él decida cuando este aquí.

-Si ustedes insisten en eso hija, lo lamento, pero tendré que impedirlo. La familia no soportará más que ustedes…

-Te importa más el qué dirán que mi felicidad. Lo siento pero ya no lo voy a permitir.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa y arrojó su servilleta al piso.

Llegó a su habitación y guardo unas cosas en una maleta, por si acaso. Mientras se acostaba miró la luna llena por su ventana.

…

La misma que miraba Neji mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros y llegaría a Konoha. No le importaba lo que pasara después, de ser necesario, retaría a toso el maldito clan, pero nada se interpondría entre él y Hinata.

Este pensamiento lo hizo querer llegar más pronto, así que corrió por el bosque, no se había detenido así que no tardaría todo el tiempo que había pensado.

Al despuntar el alba, estaba en Konoha.

Minutos después, estaba dentro de la mansión.

Se le hizo raro ver que no había nadie.

…

Hinata seguía profundamente dormida, pero sintió que alguien estaba en su habitación. Un cuerpo estaba cerca del suyo. Unos labios se aferraron a los suyos y unas manos sujetaron su cadera. Había peso extra en su cama y sentía un aroma conocido.

Era el, solo podía ser el.

Entreabrió los ojos, y lo vio frente a ella, sonriéndole. Luego de besarse más, ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, pero Neji opto por irse.

-descansa, amor, todo estará bien.

…

Cuando Hinata despertó, aun tenía sus sentidos inundados de su amado Neji. Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado cuando revisó la casa.

Preguntó discretamente si alguien sabía algo de él pero nadie lo había visto.

-lo siento, hermana, debe seguir en su misión.

-Debió ser un sueño…el más hermoso sueño que he tenido.

…

-Lo siento, sobrino, pero debo evitar esto a toda costa. Por ahora te quedarás aquí, si tengo suerte, conseguiré que Tsunade sama te traslade a otra aldea.

-¿Pero porque?- preguntó Neji, haciendo fuerza, pero no podía con las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

-Porque ya fue suficiente de los primitos cariñosos que se la pasan dando espectáculos públicos, créeme que solo quiero lo mejor para ambos y aunque no logren entenderme, esto es lo mejor. Me agradecerán cuando sean mayores.

Neji agachó la cabeza y lamentó no haberse quedado dormido al lado de Hinata unas horas antes. Al salir de la habitación, su tío lo había emboscado y escondido.

Estaba tan cansado que no había podido defenderse.

Sencillamente ya no sabía que podía hacer.

A pesar de que Hiashi sabía que estaba causando mucho dolor, en el fondo creía con todo su corazón que era lo mejor que podía hacer. El quería a su hija y a su sobrino.

_Aunque ninguno lo comprenda, es lo mejor para los dos…solo espero…que algún día me perdonen._

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**¿Por qué siempre pongo a Neji en peligro?**** mmmm tal vez es porque me gusta como queda de héroe, salvándose a sí mismo y a los demás. Bueno, este es el penúltimo capi, nada más me falta uno y lo publicare en cuanto de verdad crea que está listo. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero ya les dije que no he tenido tiempo para nada **

**Reviews? n.n**


	13. FINAL

**Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha**

**Capitulo 13**

**La Gran Final**

La agitación inundaba Konoha.

La aldea entera estaba al pendiente del final del concurso. Todo mundo estaba participando en la organización. Estaba listo el escenario. Kurenai, Kakashi y Anko ya estaban listos. Cada finalista tenía ya preparado su vestido y su desfile en la pasarela. La corona que usaría la reina estaba resguardada en la oficina de Tsunade.

Hinata probó su vestido por última vez. Hanabi preparó el desayuno y Hiashi su mejor cara de póker para que Hinata no sospechara de el por lo de Neji. Por su parte Hinata ya se había convencido de que había sido solo un sueño.

Se quitó el vestido y se puso ropa normal, pues era muy temprano y el evento sería en la noche.

La mañana era algo fría, pero tenía algo de encanto.

Pero Neji no lo disfrutaba. En la habitación donde su tío lo tenía hacía algo de frio. Odiaba estar amordazado, pero lo que mas le causaba tristeza era pensar que jamás vería a Hinata otra vez. ¡Pero por el cuarto Hokage! El ya era un adulto responsable, un espléndido ninja, inteligente...en pocas palabras un buen partido para Hinata. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? ¿El incesto? Eso a nadie nunca le había importado, además, en los clanes casarse entre familiares era común.

…

-¿Hinata?

-¿Si, Hanabi?

Hanabi se acercó a Hinata y habló en voz baja…

-Si Neji vuelve… ¿Estarías dispuesta a irte con él?

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa. Había pensado en enfrentar a su padre, pero la posibilidad de escapar jamás paso por su cabeza. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No habrá necesidad de eso. Neji y yo somos adultos y podemos manejar esto, de eso estoy segura.

Hinata se alejó de su hermana y se encaminó a seguir preparándose. Para cuando cayó la tarde, debió irse a un ensayo previo a la presentación final. No estaba tan nerviosa, según ella, pero sentía cierto ligero temblor en las manos y una pequeña ansiedad.

Mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la casa miró instintivamente hacia una de las habitaciones que según ella estaba vacía. Luego siguió su camino y salió de allí.

Mientras tanto…

_-Hinata, aquí estoy, ayúdame…._Neji una vez más luchaba contra las cuerdas. Vio la salida de Hinata con ayuda de su byakugan, incluso cuando ella vio hacia esa habitación él creyó que lo había visto, pero no.

Finalmente se calmó y se resignó. si quería lograr algo, lo único que podía hacer era encontrar la forma de salir de allí.

…

El auditorio ya estaba lleno de gente apenas pudieron hacer un mínimo ensayo, ya que en estos casos lo mas importante es asegurar aquello que quedó pendiente. Así que se dedicaron principalmente a practicar entradas, salidas, caminata con vestuario y tacones (n/a: auch), lo normal.

Kurenai era, posiblemente, la mas nerviosa. Ella era la encargada de la organización del escenario y la gente del staff.

PRIMERA LLAMADA

Todos fueron a sus puestos. Algunos tomaron agua. Las chicas terminaban de ponerse sus vestuarios para el primer número.

SEGUNDA LLAMADA

Casi todo el público había llegado. Ya las chicas estaban formadas en el orden en que saldrían al desfile. Kurenai y los del staff, incluido Kakashi, traían radios para comunicarse.

-Kurenai…adelante Kurenai…¿Me copias?

-te copio Kakashi….

-Anko se siente mal, repito, Anko se siente mal…

-¡Anko!

Kurenai salió disparada a buscar a Anko. Esta salió de un camerino como si nada…

-Jajajaja…era broma….-Kakashi casi no podía respirar de la risa…

Kurenai volvió molesta a su sitio mientras Anko y Kakashi iban a su lugar como conductores del evento. Las chicas estaban listas.

TERCERA LLAMADA…COMENZAMOS!!

-Bienvenidos a la final del Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha, soy Kakashi…

-Yo soy Anko y hoy se decidirá quién es la más hermosa, talentosa, fuerte e inteligente señorita de Konoha…

-Y van a pasar en un pequeño baile que organizaron entre todas, así que ¡demos un gran aplauso a las finalistas!

Empezó a escucharse la canción J´en ai marre*. Las chicas pasaron. Estaban formadas en dos filas de 5 cada una. Cada fila salió de un lado del escenario. Tenían que lucir sus mejores sonrisas, lo cual para Hinata ya era bastante difícil. Habían organizado unos pocos movimientos, se cruzaban entre ellas, hacían graciosas figuras con las manos. Para este pequeño número todas iban vestidas igual, con un pantalón blanco y una delgada y ligera blusa azul.

Al finalizar todas volvieron tras el telón.

Kakashi llevaba puesto un elegante traje completamente negro. Anko traía un vestido rojo, entallado y lucía espectacular. Si así estaba ella, ¿Qué podía esperarse de las chicas?

Quedaban sólo diez de las que habían iniciado el concurso. Todo habría ocurrido con la más grande normalidad de un concurso como este, de no ser porque al poco andar se dieron cuenta de que Hinata estaba mas concentrada en los sucesos de su casa que en el concurso.

Sakura y Tenten se aproximaron a ella, tratando de animarla un poco. Fría, y sin ganas de contestar a sus amigas, se encaminó a su camerino para ponerse su vestido.

Lo extendió y lo examinó lentamente.

Se lo puso de manera lenta, a conciencia, como si no quisiera que terminara el momento y tener que salir a fingir una sonrisa de nuevo.

…

Mientras tanto, en la casa Hyuga…

-¿Neji? ¿estas bien?

Hanabi entró a la poco iluminada habitación.

La crueldad de su padre la horrorizó por varios minutos, pero al cabo de un momento entró, tanteando las paredes en la oscuridad. Aun con sus entrenados ojos se le dificultaba distinguir. Había telarañas y polvo por todas partes.

Tropezó un par de veces, pero, al final, lo encontró, frente a una pared, amordazado y débil, pero por suerte, sin heridas de ninguna especie.

Hanabi había logrado escapar de su padre unos momentos, así que no había tiempo que perder.

Desató a Neji y lo despertó, y, aunque estaba confundido, logró sacarlo y llevarlo a la cocina. Logró despejarlo un poco dándole agua y algo para que comiera.

-No me hubiera emboscado tan fácilmente- dijo Neji en voz baja, más para si mismo- pero el viaje fue largo y estaba cansado- tomando el vaso de agua y acabándosela toda de un trago, agregó- gracias, no he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde.

-Si, te ves bastante débil- Hanabi esperó un momento. Neji estaba tembloroso, se veía cansado- Neji, tienes que ir, Hinata te espera…

Neji dejó su comida y miro a Hanabi.

-no puedo-

-Claro que puedes…

-No comprendes. Es lo que mas quisiera, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer por ella estando allí? Hiashi me odia, no esta dispuesto a dejarnos vivir en paz hasta que renuncie a ella.

-Mi padre puede ser muy terco, Neji, pero el quiere a Hinata y estoy segura de que en alguna parte de él también te quiere a ti. Quiere protegerlos, pero creo que si lo convences de que quieres a Hinata los dejará estar juntos.

Neji sonrió. Hanabi también y se puso de pie, tomando una bolsa que había guardado dentro de una alacena.

-Si quieres pasar a la fiesta, será mejor que uses esto.

…

-Ahora, nuestras hermosas participantes pasaran a desfilar con sus trajes de noche.

-_Kakashi, eso no seguía…el video, pasa el video…._

-Ah, si…me informan que primero tenemos un video…una pequeña recopilación del desempeño de nuestras hermosas señoritas a lo largo del concurso.

El video era una presentación con fotografías de lo mas emocionante de la competencia. El concurso en traje de baño, los goles en el concurso de deportes, el torneo y la prueba de talentos…

En alguna parte del video pasaba grabaciones de las voces de las participantes hasta llegar a una parte donde se escuchaba a Hinata cantar "My heart will go on" en la prueba de talentos.

Fue uno de los momentos más emotivos de la ceremonia. Al ver el video, varias de las chicas, tras bambalinas, se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban y lloraban.

Hinata intercalaba las imágenes del video con los recuerdos que ella tenía. Pensaba en los sucesos que marcaron su vida, entre una parte del concurso y otra.

Tristemente, apoyando el codo en una mesa, esperó a que terminara. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para formarse en la línea del desfile.

-Animo, Hinata….- comentó Tenten antes de salir a escena- luces muy bella para lamentarte a qui…estoy segura de que todo e arreglará…

Quizá ella tenía razón. Como respuesta, Hinata le sonrió y se integró atrás de ella.

…

En medio de las luces, dos filas de hermosas sirenas salieron por ambos lados del escenario. Todas, hermosamente vestidas, lucían bellas sonrisas, levantando los brazos saludando al público. Vestidos perfectos, figuras perfectas, peinados perfectos, sonrisas perfectas.

Cada una pasó a su tiempo. Al llegar el turno de Hinata, ésta contuvo el aire y comenzó a caminar. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Llegó al extremo de la pasarela, frente al público, dio una vuelta y sonrió. Su vestido era azul cielo, sin mangas, con brillos, y combinaba con unos guantes blancos y una hermosa gargantilla plateada.

Su expresión, por unos momentos, pasó a ser otra vez la de la niña asustada y nerviosa que había comenzado el concurso. Había visto a Hanabi volver, agitada al lado de su padre, luego de haber ido a alguna parte, pero…¿Dónde?

Sin perder la poca concentración que le quedaba, terminó su desfile dando una última vuelta, suficiente para que todos pudieran apreciar su hermosa figura y su bellísimo rostro.

Al volver tras bambalinas, se abrazó con sus amigas, eso significaba el final de la prueba y sólo podía esperar el deseado final, cuando al fin anunciaran quien ganaba el concurso.

…

Primero las pasaron a todas al escenario de nuevo.

Cinco chicas fueron eliminadas. Como podría esperarse, las 5 finalistas fueron Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino y Hinata.

Tomadas de la mano, esperaban.

-Quinto lugar…- dijo Kakashi, abriendo el sobre- ¡¡Temari!!

En medio de la lluvia de aplausos, Temari recibió un ramo de rosas…rosas, y una pequeña tiara. Modeló su vestido blanco, de mangas largas con hermosos pliegues y se paró a un lado de Kakashi.

-Cuarto lugar…- Anko tomó el sobre de manos de Kakashi- ¡Sakura!

Sakura avanzo al frente sonriendo. Recibió ella también una pequeña tiara y un ramo de rosas moradas, y dio una vuelta. Su vestido era verde esmeralda y usaba un lindo chal transparente en sus hombros.

-Y ahora el tercer lugar- el expectante público guardó silencio completamente. Las chicas apretaron sus manos ente ellas.- es para… ¡Ino!

Ino sonrió y le pusieron una tiara, un poco más grande, con un ramo de rosas amarillas. Ella usaba un vestido rosa pastel, de una sola manga, y su pelo estaba adornado con un broche de pedrería del mismo color.

…

-El segundo lugar…-era el momento decisivo. Una sería segundo lugar. La otra ganaría el concurso.

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo para Hinata. Volteo hacia un lado del escenario. Oculto tras el telón, vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro, apuesto y gallardo como siempre, pero con una expresión de total sorpresa, estaba el fantasma que había irrumpido en sus sueños esa madrugada.

Kakashi y Anko también lo vieron.

Finalmente, todo el auditorio se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Era Neji.

Trató de caminar hacia Hinata, pero lo detuvo algo que hacía mucho que no sentía.

El terrible dolor se extendió desde su frente, inundándolo por completo. Cayó al piso frente el asombro de todos. Hinata corrió hacia él y trató de ayudarlo pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Detente, padre!- gritó, llorando. Aún sin micrófono, su voz resonó por todo el auditorio.

Hiashi emergió desde el público.

La tortura terminó, pero Hiashi se acercó a Neji.

-Te lo advertí, sobrino, no me has dejado otra alternativa.

-No, padre, no más- declaró Hinata poniéndose de pie- aunque no te guste, ya te he dicho que estaré con él, quieras o no.

Neji se puso de pie y, aun agitado, hizo hacia atrás a Hinata con un brazo, dispuesto a enfrentar a Hiashi.

-Adelante, sobrino…

-Veamos qué haces, tío….

Se pusieron en guardia y esperaron uno frente al otro el primer golpe.

Éste lo dio Hiashi. Neji se defendió y lo atacó, pero era muy difícil definir quién ganaría. Hiashi peleaba por cuidar a su hija. Neji peleaba por salvar su amor.

Hinata se puso en medio de los dos de un momento a otro. Pos suerte lograron detenerse antes de golpearla a ella.

-Por favor, padre- dijo ella llorando- Basta…- Hiashi se detuvo, impresionado, no supo que hacer, se quedó completamente inmóvil frente a su hija.

En eso un micrófono se oyó. Al lado de Kakashi, Tsunade parecía molesta.

-¿Alguien me podría decir cuando éste concurso se convirtió en un duelo de honor?

Nadie se atrevió contestar.

-Hiashi, me consta que Neji es un buen muchacho y Hinata y él se aman mucho… y Neji, trata de entender un poco a tu tío, el solo quiere lo mejor para los dos…ahora, quisiera que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo.

Ambos se calmaron y tomaron una posición normal.

-Bien, supongo que yo pude haber exagerado un poco- Hinata sonrió y Neji también. Hiashi terminó riendo con ellos-No lo hubiera comprendido, pero- se acercó a su hija y acarició su mejilla cariñosamente- cuando vi la expresión de Hinata hace un momento, me arrepentí de todo. Sólo quiero decir….perdónenme.

-No, tío, creo que nosotros también debimos explicarnos desde el principio, pero, la verdad, ni nosotros sabíamos que esto era amor…

-Entonces…- dijo el líder Hyuga, con aire decidido- supongo que son libres…

Hinata se colgó del cuello de Neji, llorando de felicidad, mientras el público estallaba en aplausos.

Ino, Temari, Tenten y Sakura soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas.

Neji y Hinata compartían un tierno y esperado beso, mientras la multitud enloquecía.

-Emm… ¿Bueno? Alguien… ¿Me presta atención?...- pregunto Kakashi por el micrófono- bien, creo que es obvio quien es la Nueva Gran Señorita Konoha- dijo finalmente, resignado a que nadie le iba a hacer caso, lanzando el sobre lejos.

Teten sonrió y tomo la corona de manos de Kurenai, para colocarla suavemente en la cabeza de Hinata…

-¡Con ustedes- gritó al micrófono, al tiempo que ésta se separaba de Neji- su Alteza Real…. Hinata Hyuga!!

Hinata recibió unas rosas rojas y abrazó a Tenten con emoción. Ésta fue coronada también por su segundo lugar, recibiendo unas rosas amarillas, y las cinco finalistas fueron llevadas en brazos a la fiesta luego de la ceremonia.

La cena estaba conformada por algunos de los platillos que las chicas habían llevado a la prueba de cocina. El banquete se extendió y la invitada de honor, la ganadora, Hinata, estaba rodeada de sus amigas, platicando alegremente. Más allá, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke y Rock Lee(que llegó de ultimo momento) comían de todo lo que encontraban.

Hiashi platicaba con Kurenai y Tsunade mientras comía pollo elegantemente.

Kakashi estaba siendo perseguido por Anko, a consecuencia tal vez de alguna broma de mal gusto.

Cuando el baile comenzó ella se quedó sola, pues sus amigas habían conseguido pareja y hacía un buen rato que ella había perdido de vista a Neji.

Se puso de pie y caminó por el salón. Se aproximo a un ventanal cuando, de la nada, unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-Luces hermosa- fue el murmullo que llegó a su oído, haciéndola estremecer de los nervios.

Se abrazaron y recorrieron la pista danzando entre la gente, perdiéndose.

-Estoy tan orgulloso…sabía que lo lograrías…

-Gracias, Neji…gracias por llegar aquí, gracias por inscribirme en esto…gracias por liberarme, Neji.

-¿Liberarte de qué?

-De mi pánico, de mis nervios, de mi timidez…siguen en mí, pero ahora se dominarme y ahora sé cómo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa. Me siento más como tu…

-Créeme, Hinata, la mayoría de las veces no tengo idea de que hacer…a menos que realmente signifique algo para mi…

-Significo algo para ti…

-Mi vida…

Curiosamente, "My heart will go on" comenzó a sonar. A voz de Hinata.

La luna estaba hermosa, y su luz se colaba por una gran ventana.

Entre la multitud, una hermosa reina y su amor verdadero, se perdían en un baile eterno, amándose, por fin libres.

**Fin**

**My heart will go on/ M****i corazón seguirá. Soundtrack de Titanic. Celine Dion.**

***j´ en ai marre/Estoy harta… Alizee **

**Ni las canciones ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

**Eaeaea!! Terminé jeje, crei que este dia no llegaría. Gracias a los que leyeron, a los que dejaron review, a los que no lo hicieron, a todos, todos, todos. Yo por mi parte pido una pequeña disculpa por haber hecho excesivo bashing hacia Sakura, pero trate de arreglarlo en los últimos capis (recapacite, y terca como soy, créanme que eso ha sido un gran avance)**

**Tambien gracias por prestar su atención en este fic, ya que NejiHina es mi pareja favorita, y me apasiona realmente escribir sobre ellos.**

**Bien, gracias y hasta pronto**

**Reviews? n.n**

**Yereri Ashra **


End file.
